


Capricious (On Hold for A Tiny Moment)

by aNa_5stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First War with Voldemort, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNa_5stars/pseuds/aNa_5stars
Summary: There is nothing sweeter than revenge, unless it's revenge against Slytherins. James Potter lives by this rule, and only one thing can make it sweeter - revenge against the Ice Cold Slytherin Princess Katerina Morozov - but when his revenge takes a disastrous turn and the walls crumble down around Katerina, he soon realised that there's a lot more to her than meets the eye.And that destroys everything he believed.





	1. Quintessential

**Chapter 1 | Praecepta Vitae Tempus | **

_"I thought I was wrong, but it seems I was mistaken." - Unknown   
_

** _ 'KATERINA' _ ** _ _

Katerina had always thought Potion's was an art. It was the beauty in every ingredient and how quickly the potion could turn from a disgusting, horrid, muddy brown to a gorgeous, bottom of the ocean blue. Art was a perfect way to describe potions because of the intricacy of every single element, mirroring the intricacy of every single detail when painting, or drawing. It was something that one word simple couldn't describe because of the contributions to it, the flow and ease of every ingredient, the precise movements and timings. Almost like a dance. 

Anyone could say Potion's was boring and lacked finesse, but of course, you cannot have finesse without passion - and those without passion lived a life in boredom, with not one bit of finesse. Maybe it wasn't as exciting as Defence Against the Dark Arts, maybe you didn't use your wand but there was magic in every small turn in potions - because you never knew what would happen next.

Much like James Potter sitting in the other corner of the Potions class with Sirius Black, you never know what the two would be up to next. You never knew if their next _prank _would be you. Or if it would be your whole house - or if it was even a prank and not some pretty excuse for bullying, annoying every core of the Slytherins. But they paid that no mind, if you were a Slytherin - as soon as that hat uttered that one word - you were mud on the bottom of their feet. 

Katerina's attention was drawn from where she was glaring at the two Gryffindor's to Lilith next to her who seemed to be giving Professor Slughorn a distasteful glare, "Salazar, old Sluggy has really lost his mind." Katerina turned to Lilith who was rolling her eyes as the Professor turned to the black board, "thinking his house will actually brew something... _fun_?" The two girls turned their heads to where the rest of their housemates sat, all of them looking determinedly uninterested and thundering. 

"Well I reckon they could," Katerina started, making Lilith turn to her with raised eyebrows, "Mucliber giving someone the Draught of Living Death would put a smile on his face, especially if it was just called _Draught of Death._" Lilith chuckled into her hand, turning her head back to the front of the classroom just as Slughorn turned around beaming. "Oh god, his smile is too wide." Katerina mumbled. 

Lilith smirked, "makes him look rather... fake." 

"Fake?" Katerina scoffed, "more like creepy. He could give Snape a run for his money." 

Katerina had to give the Potions Professor _some_ praise, the man was cunning and ambitious - far more Slytherin than half of her housemates. Sure, he was no leader but he used his connections to benefit himself, and even the students. He was a collector, but of names rather than people, and the advantages it gave him were incredible. He was a sycophant. She might've envied him if it wasn't for her own connections and his overly creepy smile. He was jolly but there was a line. And he seemed to cross it with that smile. 

"Alright begin! Remember your potion must be one from your textbook - and something fun!" Slughorn tottered off to his desk with a small smile on his face, settling into his chair just as the rush of students got up from theirs and bustled into the ingredients cupboard.

Slipping out of her seat, Katerina made her way over to the cupboard, with her ingredients memorised already. She fished around the cupboard for Porcupine Quills when she felt a presence behind her, eyes pouring into her back. "Can I help you?" She snarled through gritted teeth. 

Potter, the obnoxious git, nodded eagerly, "put a bag over your face, would you? The sight is really quite distracting." 

"Sorry, I _must_ be quite distracting if _you_ of all people noticed." She smirked, brushing past him and standing on her tiptoes to grab the Wormwood. "Anything else I can do for you?" She inquired pleasantly. Katerina watched as he rolled his eyes, his frustration making her smirk cheerfully, "wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, levitating the ingredients, before her voice turned cold, "ask me to put a bag on my face again and you'll find yourself a target for_ all_ of my hexes."

Katerina turned on her heel, only pausing to turn and flick her wand, James' hair turning into a ghastly green just before she transfigured a small quill into a paper bag that fit nicely over his head - there were holes in it, she wasn't going to _kill _him - "You might want to keep that on, Potter, Evans might find you even more repulsing with green hair."

She smiled to herself as she left the room, placing her ingredients on her desk just as Black rushed into the closet with one look at Katerina's proud face. "What did you do, you look awfully proud." Lilith asked her as she added moonstone into her own potion.

"Lets just say what comes around, goes around." Katerina felt like grinning when Potter walked out of there trying to yank the paper bag off his head. Finally doing so and ripping it in anger, his bright green hair shining. "He should know not to insult me." She muttered under her breath to Lilith, whose eyes were firmly stuck on the bright green mop of hair.

"Holy mother of Merlin. That's brilliant!" Lilith turned to her grinning, "what did he say?" 

Katerina shrugged, "nothing of importance. Though what is coming from his mouth?" 

James Potter to Katerina was a thorn. He was annoying, irrelevant and his only purpose in life seemed to be insulting Slytherins, or hexing innocent people for fun. Sure they were inventive, but there was a point and he nearly always crossed it with her.

Maybe her dislike, closer to hate, for him had truly begun after a dance in their third year when he had completely insulted her dress, her makeup, her figure and her pride. He had embarrassed her so much that she had decided from that day onwards that she would hate James Potter with everything she had. 

He had as well, hated her with everything. He had always hated the Slytherins thanks to Severus Snape and his possessiveness of Lily Evans, but her anger to him that grew over the years only spurred him on. Katerina didn't believe he was a bad guy, she thought _Edward Avery_ was a bad guy but James Potter was just a bully. Maybe she was as well, but over the years his insults had started to make her feel low and unwanted, so she retaliated. 

Slughorn seemed to have snapped out of his little daze and decided to walked around the classroom, pausing to look at James' hair before shaking his head and moving on. Katerina watched as she waited for her potion to boil, Slughorn looked to be handing out small invitations to a select few. She knew what this meant - _The Slug Club. _

Katerina had the great pleasure of being invited since her fifth year, when the invites started coming out. She mainly used it to gain more connections in England, and to get free food. She didn't particularly like the club, nor the parties and dinners, too many people there were snobby and rude. Loathing boastful people had always been a good pastime for her, and funnily enough, James Potter was also boastful. Though this year he had died down slightly, Katerina was rather thankful. 

"Ah! Miss Morozov and Miss Shafiq!" Slughorn announced his arrival at their table loudly, standing in front of the two girls beaming, "here you are," he handed the two girls their invitations quickly, "I expect to see you both there! You might be interested to know, Miss Morozov, that there will be an Unspeakable there and two people from the Magical Creatures department of the Ministry." 

She looked up at him from the invitation, rather interested now, "do you know what division the two from the Magical Creatures Department are from?" 

Slughorn pondered the question for a moment, scratching his chin lightly, "I believe I recall one of them saying the Beast Division..." he trailed off, "although it could have been Being Division." He laughed lightly, "I suppose we'll find out!" 

Katerina nodded at him before turning back to the invitation, Lilith staring at her interested. "What happened to being an Unspeakable?" She inquired lowly so that Evan Rosier and Walden McNair behind them wouldn't hear. 

"That's my Uncle's choice, not mine." She placed the invitation on the table, stirring her cauldron's contents, "but it is something I'm exploring, along with Magical Creatures, much to his chagrin." Katerina peered over into her cauldron, the liquid a sunshine yellow, with a sweet smell. She looked to the side and could see the rainbow forming. She smelt the potion again, wrinkling her nose and realising there was something missing. 

She walked over to Snape's desk, peering over at his Draught of Living Death and snorted, "what?" He snapped. 

"The task was something _fun._ Are you still learning English?" She asked him coolly, his dark eyes locking onto hers. 

Narrowing said dark eyes, Snape clucked his tongue impatiently, "what do you want Morozov?" 

"Will peppermint reduce the side affects of Elixir to Induce Euphoria?" She asked, looking at him with her eyebrows raised but her face was bored and detached. 

"Yes," he snarled, "that's basic knowledge." 

"Watch your tongue." She growled, rolling her eyes and turning away. She chopped up a small amount of peppermint and dropped it in her potion, the fresh aroma filling the air around her. If there was one thing she loved, it was the smell of mint. Maybe peppermint wasn't quite as fresh, nor spiced, but the sweet smell still made her lean forwards, inhaling and closing her eyes deeply.

She scooped out her potion just as Slughorn called time, letting them know it was the end of the lesson. Katerina watched as James handed in his potion, the same exact colour as hers, Slughorn only pausing to look at his bright green hair before shaking his head. She smiled pleasantly at the teacher as he sniffed her and beamed, "excellent! Is that peppermint I smell?" 

Katerina nodded slightly, "yes, it generally gets rid of side affects." 

"Yes, yes. Brilliant! Brilliant!" Slughorn shuffled in his seat, placing her small vile into a holder before looking up at her, "10 points to Slytherin." Lilith clapped her on the back cheerfully before giving in her own potion. 

The two of them walked out of the classroom chatting amicably. They almost make it to charms without Katerina hexing anyone, but that's quickly demolished when the Marauders show up outside charms, Black and Potter's boisterous laughter making her skin crawl and glower darken every second it carries on for.

"Oh look! Ickle Princess of Slytherin has arrived!" Black announces. "You've even got a badge for it!!" Potter and Pettigrew laughing along with him, Lupin standing with a slightly amused face, but he looks like he wants to stop the idiotic boy. Katerina truthfully doesn't mind Lupin, he's better than the rest. 

Katerina glowers at him before retorting, "the P on my robes stands for piss off, Black, oh and prefect. 5 points from Gryffindor for harassing a prefect." She snaps. 

Potter scowls at her and she's is mildly surprised he doesn't whip his wand out and challenge her, "He wasn't harassing you! You told him to piss off." He crosses his arms and looks at her with distaste, "You're only taking points because it makes you feel superior, and reassurance is obviously what you need."

"I need reassurance you're not an idiot, but I'm never going to get that. And I am superior to you, blood traitor." James seems to go slightly purple at her words and she smirks, stepping back from him and turning to face Lilith. 

She turns her back just for a second and she hears the slight mutter of a hex under Potter's breath, she's turning around in a flash with her wand drawn and blocking the hex instantly. "Whilst my back is turned? I thought Gryffindor's were brave, Potter." She sends a quick hex right at him, making his lips disappear and his words completely inaudible. Potter on his face now only has eyebrows, eyes and a nose. Mouth covered by skin. 

Just at this moment Flitwick ushers them inside, Black looking at her with murder in his eyes. She watches as Potter tries furiously to speak but nothing comes out, only a slight movement of his skin. "Caught your tongue, Potter? Careful not to choke on it, it's been known to happen." She whispers to him as she enters the classroom, Lilith following with a chuckle and the Slytherins who take charms, all smirking at her widely. Except for Ophelia Greengrass who seems rather put out by Potter having no lips nor voice. (Probably part of his fan club) 

Professor Flitwick began his lecture quickly, explaining the water making charm, _aguamente, _he hardly noticed James Potters closed mouth and Katerina thought it would be prime time to undo the hex, just as Flitwick performed the charm and James was getting angrier every minute. She flicked her wand under the table discreetly, the hex undoing itself and James shouting in the middle of the class, "-fucking charm can suck my-" 

"Mr Potter!" The Professor squeaked, his wand almost dropping to the floor and Katerina smirked cheerfully, the class trying to keep their laughs intact. "That sort of language shall not be used in my classroom! 5 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow evening." Lilith fist bumped her under the table, the two of them trying to keep their grins off their faces. 

"But sir, it was not my fault." James tried his voice pleading, "I've got to train for Quidditch-" 

"Mr Potter, how can you shouting rude words in the middle of my class _not _be your fault?" Flitwick interrupted him, before sighing, "you may train tomorrow but straight after your detention will be served. 8 O'clock sharp." 

James nodded, still sulking before turning to his right and a little behind to glare at Katerina who merely smiled innocently at him and turned away when Edward Avery tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?" She asked him expectantly, searching his blue eyes for some sort of malicious intent, though she knew he would never dare to say a word against her, well to a point. 

"Did you do that, or was it Mucliber?" He asked her with a slightly proud smile. 

Katerina rolled her eyes, "Yes, do you really think that Mucliber has the brains for that?"

Avery seemed to liker her comment and laughed lightly, and she narrowed her eyes at this because Avery was not a laughing person, "That is true I suppose. Besides, Mucliber is more likely to send him to the infirmary." 

"Like you, since you both find pleasure in violence." Katerina told him, Avery didn't even flinch at her comment - knowing it was true. He shrugged lightly and she shook her head, "anything else?" 

"No, just a well done for you from me, though I would've gone with something a little more... gory." He grinned at her and she felt a chill of fear run down her back. Edward Avery was a scary person, no matter how hard she hid it, he would always scare her. He was a bad person, and it was safe to say that Katerina disliked him more than she did Potter, she was only better at concealing this fact. 

Katerina turned back to the board just in time for Flitwick announcing they were to write five inches on the spell, it's uses and it's properties. She stood up with Lilith, pulling her socks back up to just below her knees. Her expensive loafers clicked against the floor as she walked out the classroom, turning to talk to Lilith, "Avery is the _worst _person I have every met."

Lilith looked at her with raised eyebrows, "A fact that is common knowledge. What did he do now?" 

"Told me to go for something more gory, like I was going to make Potter bleed," She rolled her eyes animatedly just as Lilith pulled her into the bathroom to check her bob was perfection, reapplying a small coat of her rose colour lipstick, "his blood would stain the floor." 

Lilith snorted an unladylike sound from her nose, making Katerina whip her head from where she was standing leaning on the white, clean walls, "I agree. Oh don't look like that, Katerina, I merely snorted." 

Katerina shook her head, handing Lilith's bag back to her as the exited the bathroom, the two of them switching subjects to gossip - like how Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy were getting married during the summer. Of course the two were invited to the prestigious event and were already planning their outfits. 

Evan Rosier and Walden McNair interrupted their chat by standing in front of them in the middle of the corridor. "Can we help?" Lilith snarled, narrowing her eyes. The girl wasn't fond of the two, but Lilith wasn't fond of many people besides Katerina, Killian Parkinson, who was her seventh year boyfriend, and Emily Macmillan in Hufflepuff.

Walden McNair looked down on Lilith, something that made Katerina lift her own chin up, she would not be put down by _Walden McNair, _"we thought we would let you know - despite out hesitation - that there will be a meeting tonight you will attend." 

"We _will_ attend?" Katerina glowered at him, making the boy look slightly uncomfortable, "you do not dictate us, McNair." She snatched the sheet of paper he was about hand to them both from him and ripped it in half, before setting the torn paper on fire with a silently cast Incendio. "How's that for our answer?" 

Evan Rosier turned to her with a softer look, if that was possible from his hard eyes, something Katerina despised because she had always thought Rosier smart, and not so bad looking, even if he was unbelievably manipulative. "I believe what Walden was trying to say, is that you guys should come. It's an option and well worth you coming. Don't tell me you're not curious?" He asked her. 

And with that, he slipped the small piece of paper in her hand, closing her fingers around it with his own before walking off, McNair trailing behind him. She rolled her eyes, crumpling the small paper and turning towards Lilith, "fancy going down to the Quidditch pitch tonight instead?" 

Lilith chuckled, placing a stray, short piece of hair behind her ear, perfecting her bob, "you know I would but Killian has asked me to meet him tonight." Katerina raised her eyebrows at this new piece of information causing Lilith to scowl, "don't look at me like that!" 

"Like what?" Katerina asked her nonchalantly, "Like you're going to have a secret, _private _meeting with your boyfriend at night?" 

"Oh stuff it ice queen." Lilith grumbled before standing up straighter, "I have a right to do whatever I please with my boyfriend." 

Katerina snorted as they walked down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, "ah yes, oh so very gentlemanly Killian Parkinson." She drawled sarcastically, "_magica sanguine_." The passage opened up, velvet green carpet on the stone floor leading them into the beautiful emerald green coloured common room. 

The two girls made their way over to the edge of the common room, two sofas opposite each other and the glass showing the depths of the Black Lake to the side of them. Katerina placed her bag on the floor, settling down in her usual spot and picking up her book, showing the title of _1000 Potions You Didn't Know Existed. _"I don't know why you like him, Lilith, he's rather vile." 

Lilith sighed as she pulled her Divination homework out, "I know your opinion of him, Katerina, but I like him because he's good to me. He's smart and responsible; he's got a life ahead of him. He wants to go into the Ministry and he'll treat me well." 

"You'll be a trophy wife." Katerina pulled her book down so she could see Lilith, "is that really what you want from him, just because he's stable? You would be part of his little collection, part of his little perfect life whilst you would sit still and look pretty. That does not sound like you at all." Lilith by this point was staring up at the dark haired girl, her lips pulled into a tight, frustrated frown. 

"Maybe it doesn't have to sound like me." Lilith placed her pen down, smoothening out her skirt, "I like Killian and I wish to spend the rest of my life with him." She paused before turning to Katerina, "just because it's not the life _you_ would choose, doesn't mean it's not what I would choose. I am not you Katerina." 

Katerina nodded tightly, shutting her book and standing up, "I'm going to change and then go on a walk." She quickly made her way up the short flight of stairs to the sixth year dormitories and opening the dark, mahogany door, striding into the large, circular room and heading straight for her bed.

She tossed her bag on the velvet green blanket, the light from the chandelier from the centre of the room making it easy for her to look in her wardrobe. She hung her robes up on the hooks to the right of her bed, pausing for only a moment to look through the window, pushing the pulled back curtain with her hand slightly, before sighing and pulling out her green Quidditch jumper and tugging on a black pair of trousers with them.

She quickly unpacked her bag, putting her books on her shelf to the left of her bed above her bedside table, and then promptly left, slipping her wand into her pocket. 

The air was cool as she walked outside, October winds blowing her hair and causing her to pull it back into a low ponytail. She had never had a problem with cold air, finding it rather nice to be around. Katerina tended to also like having warm hands in the cold, pressing them against her cheeks lightly and feeling the difference. 

Bringing her broom out of the broom cupboard, where it was kept under a few hexes and curses, she jumped on it, soaring the air around the Quidditch pitch, flying over the banners as the sun set and flying over to her place. A place where no one knew about, not even Lilith.

Her feet landed gracefully on the ground as she slipped off her broom, placing it on the floor as she sat under the beautiful oak tree that looked over the Black Lake, Hogwarts in front of her. 

Katerina loved the peace there, the way you could watch the sun set and just _breathe. _It was peaceful in a whole other way, almost watching the sky darken and the world she was surrounded by go to sleep.

She treasured these small moments, these small but beautiful moments that she knew wouldn't make Mucliber even blink, because someone like him couldn't see the beauty in it. 

But she did. She did and she loved it.

Which was maybe why she drew, capturing each and every small moment, every little detail. Sometimes it wasn't enough because you couldn't do the picture justice, and others, others were from memory, things she had learnt by heart because she loved to draw every, single bit of it. She knew every piece of some pictures by heart, like Hogwarts, she knew the outline like it was her home. In an odd way, it was. 

Other pictures, like the one she drew right at this moment, were not from memory because they changed all the time. Each time she visited, somehow it would get prettier, more wonderful. Maybe it was spring, maybe there were ripples on the water, maybe the clouds in the sky ceased to exist and there was just a moon and stars. She had never been able to capture the moment perfectly, but you could never perfect perfection.

She traced her pencil over the page, the grey outlining the almost full moon. A true sight to see. 

***

It had started to rain on her way back inside, her drawings clutched beneath her jumper and her hair dampening more and more with every passing second. She didn't exactly mind the rain though; Katerina believed it was rather relaxing, the light sound of the rain hitting the window or the small beads hitting your skin. 

Katerina had only gotten so far, just past the jetty into the black lake when she saw it. The beautiful animal laid by the water peacefully, vast and royal. She stared in disbelief at the animal, thinking back to the hundreds of books she had read about all the different types magnificent creatures and desperately trying to remember if she had seen this one. 

Surely she would remember if she had, though if she had seen an image, she didn't know if it could quite grasp the beauty. Flicking through her memories she pulled a book she had read before, _Beautiful & Majestic Animals _by _Barbra Woolley, _a muggle book if she remembers correctly. Katerina fiddled with her thumbs as she made her way over, desperately trying not to alarm the incredible animal. 

As she walked towards it, she embraced the wondrous beauty of the stag. A coat of light brown fur, almost a ginger, with a dark streak running down its face, eyes closed and lengthy lashes fluttering against the fur. The horns were proud and tall, strong and seemingly fearless. The stationary stag hadn't noticed her still and she was able to see the darker fur trailing down it's legs.

Katerina slowly bent down, sitting with her legs crossed and facing the stag. How would one approach such an animal? She stayed still, her breathing softening as the stag slowly acknowledged her presence. Katerina met the stag's eyes, trying to put her own worth in her gaze. Katerina crept out her hand, stroking the tam creature delicately and watching with joy as it seemly melted in her touch. 

"You're beautiful." She whispered, "What is such a beauty doing here?" The stag looked up at her soft voice, shoving her arm lighting with it's nose to keep stroking its fur and she obliged quickly, a small chuckle escaping her lips. She didn't even mind the rain soaking her, and the stag didn't seem to mind either. "I've always admired deer, they're rather gorgeous. Elegant and graceful are better words in fact." Her mouth twitched, her cheeks tightening as she smiled down at the mystical animal.

There are some moments in life that you never forget, and there are moments in life that can define you. For Katerina, this moment was both. Because being entrapped by something gives you a disadvantage because you are not aware of those around you. And being enraptured by the stag in front of her, she did not notice the boy a way behind her. A scheming smile on his face as he plotted his sweet, sweet revenge. 

This moment in time was something James Potter would never forget either, and it would define him and flip his world. Because as he schemed his plan, he failed to take into account that he would have to get to know the inner works of Katerina Morozov, and that was something he was never prepared to do. Which might've been why the stars seemed to turn that day, because a new future was on the horizon, a future that no one was prepared for. 

Revenge was on the plate, and love wasn't. But oh how the tables turned when James Potter began to plot his revenge. 

Who would've expected the Golden Gryffindor Boy to fall for the Sanctimonious Slytherin Princess? 


	2. Ubiquitous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is quite as artful as a mere conversation.

**Chapter 2 | Facilius Proficere | **

_"I don't argue, I explain why I'm right, and if necessary, I hex people to shut up." - Katerina Morozov_

**'KATERINA'**

Rain pelted down outside, possibly one of the downfalls of Scotland and October. Or being in school in Scotland in October. Katerina was sat in the library bored stiff, her tie left in her dorm, shirt tucked into her skirt which lay a few inches above her knee's and socks pulled up to just below her knees. Her shoes, which were very expensive loafers for girls, being slipped on and off aimlessly. 

She flicked through the pages of _Astronomy Vs. Astrology _with no goal in mind, her long lashes almost touching her cheeks from sheer boredom. Her robes were about the only thing keeping her warm at this point, and seeing as she was avoiding people - she tended to do this when she got fed up with everyone's horrid logic and lack of assertiveness - she was not going to move from the library until prompted. 

It seemed to always be raining nowadays, not that she minded too much - only Hogsmeade trips were a little harder to plan outfits for. With her eyes still on her book, Katerina fiddled one of her hands around the bracelet she wore, a golden serpent travelling around her wrist, the head decorated with a few beautiful diamonds and emeralds for eyes. A prized possession to her. 

Evan Rosier slid into the chair next to her, his bag slipping onto the edge of the chair. Katerina looked up from her book, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow in his direction over her book. "Katerina." He nodded at her, sending her a charming smile. 

"Rosier." She turned the page of her book, her flawlessly manicured nails catching his eyes, "How can I help you?" She asked him, her voice smooth but far from gentle. 

"Surnaming are we?" She didn't laugh, merely raising both of her eyebrows as if surprised he commented on it. "I noticed you weren't at the meeting last night." He told her, his hand lifting to smooth his hair back, "Why not? I think everyone expected you there." He looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes and she kept her head in her book, her grip getting slightly tighter on said book. 

"You saw me set your invite on fire, did you not? Or does your memory not work?" Katerina asked him, "And expectations from others are theirs, not mine." 

Evan pulled her book down, "Why not, Katerina?" She snapped the book shut around his hands harshly, Rosier flinching in pain, she held it tightly, leaning forwards to speak. 

"Because why should I bother listening to a bunch of _boys _talk about following a man you've never met." She stood up, grabbing her bag, "I may agree with your ideals, but your ways are to be discussed. I do not owe you anymore explanations." She paused, turning around slowly just as she was about to leave, her eyes challenging, "Oh and do me a favour, clean that book with a charm, your hands have got dirt all over them." 

Rosier stood, furiously shoving the book towards her, "What do you mean by that." He growled. 

"Lets just say I saw you getting a little handsy with Hilda Jackson. Surely you don't want your bloodline to become... spoilt. Don't become what _you_ wish to eradicate." She sent the book flying back towards him with a flick of her wand, "Ta." 

Katerina strutted away, a devious smile on her face as she swept out of the library, and into the slowly filling Hogwarts halls. The students parted as she walked through them, her back straight and chin high. Turning her head, Katerina found Lilith standing with Killian in the corner of the hall, Natalia Selwyn with them. 

She made her way over, stopping next to Lilith who seemed rather pleased to see her. Natalia nodded at her lightly, her lips twitching as she watched Katerina narrow her eyes into slits when looking at Killian. She would not be acknowledging him before he acknowledged her. Her eyes ran over his uniform distastefully, her nose wrinkling as she looked at his boots which happened to be covered in mud. 

Killian Parkinson, to put it lightly, was an egotistical asshole who had no respect for women. And Katerina loathed him. His hair was always the same, pushed back into a pompadour with excessive gel, robes hanging neatly off him with his wand in his left pocket, his eyes were hooded and, more often than not, had dark shadows underneath them giving him a deathly look. His nose was upturned like the posh sod he was, and his ears were almost as large as his ego. Katerina could never fathom why Lilith would even touch him. 

"Morozov." His voice was gruff and unpleasant, his lips pursing tightly as he looked down on her. 

"Parkinson." She replied, resting her right leg upon her left with the intention of showing the boredom he brought to her. It worked, she noted with satisfaction, as his hands clumped into fists. "Oh don't look so angry, Parkinson, Lucius never showed his emotions - maybe work on that." Lilith rolled her eyes and tensed lightly next to Katerina, Natalia covering her laugh with a cough. Everyone knew Killian Parkinson wanted to be Lucius Malfoy, there were only a few problems - Lucius Malfoy was better looking, Lucius Malfoy had much better hair, and Lucius Malfoy certainly wasn't an incompetent sod. 

Sure, maybe he was a _rich _sod, but he certainly wasn't incompetent. "You know nothing, Morozov. I doubt your small brain could even register emotions." 

Katerina snorted, "Yes, my very small brain that allowed me to get ten Outstanding in my Owls? And what did you get? Two was it?" 

Killian growled at her, curling his wrists, Lilith stepping in with a tight smile on her face, "I'll join you girls for dinner later, head on down without me." Lilith turned to Katerina with a meaningful glare, receiving a stronger one back. 

Natalia led Katerina away, snorting as the latter mumbled under her breath about the _'stupid oaf thinking he's better than me' _"You need to keep your temper in check my darling." Natalia told her smiling lightly, flicking her curled hair behind her effortlessly, though the move did make her look stuck up - though that could be justified. 

"He needs to keep his mouth in check. Sexist asshole." Katerina smiled at Natalia's words though, the two of them laughing lightly together. Natalia Selwyn was a good friend of Katerina's, her closest one besides Lilith. She was smooth, honest and cunning - not to mention into fashion much like Katerina. They were similar in their views, Natalia's a little more grim than Katerina's in some ways. However, Natalia was well respected and well known. 

"Oh sweetie, that boy will never not be sexist." They shared a small laugh as they entered the hall, a few people looking up at them as they whispered to each other on their way over to their table. 

The Slytherin table was... well a little boring to Katerina. Hushed conversations, small arguments and the shy glances from the first and seconds years looking up the table. She felt sorry for them, the older students not really giving them the time of day unless it was helping them out of situations. It was natural though, if you were in Slytherin you had to learn to fend for yourself - Salazar knew that hardly anyone else from the other houses would help you. 

Some of the older students, Killian Parkinson and the graduated Lucius Malfoy were prime examples, got the younger years to run errands for them, giving them a way into the higher crowds. Slytherin was almost like a family - the key word being almost. They were there to help, they would protect each other but there was a hierarchy. There were the Sacred Twenty Eight older students - sixth and seventh years mainly, however Regulus Black was an exception and Katerina, she was Russian Pureblood. There were the prefects, then the fifth year sacred twenty eights and the older students who were pure-bloods but not part of the sacred twenty eight. Then lower year Sacred Twenty Eights, then the other pure-bloods from lower years. 

Of course the half-bloods were last and if you were a younger year you were hardly given the time of day by the older students - except for Severus Snape. He was dark, moody, loathed his blood descent and wanted so badly to fit in. Frankly it was pitiful. He fiddled around with darker curses than Mucliber and Avery combined - maybe he wasn't as manipulative, bigoted or snobby - but he dark alright. He was dark to the very core of himself. 

"-do you reckon Gloss will spread that for me? I really need to get it out, I want that boy in the ground." Natalia furiously cut up her chicken, Katerina looking up slowly. 

"Nat, Gloss will spread anything." She gobbled up her pasta, reaching for her second serving of chicken, "As long as it's good."

Natalia sighed, dropping her fork, and rested her head on her hand, "He's a little shit. Dating me for his reputation, I mean, can you sink any lower? What did he think I was going to do, sleep with him and then pronounce that he was my best shag? I want to be taken on dates and spoilt, he did nothing of the sort. Trying to get me off in the middle of-"

"Yeah that's okay, I don't need to hear about that." Katerina told Natalia, her voice filled with disgust. "Why did you even go out with Rossi? He's a Ravenclaw with the brains of a hollow tree. Parkinson has more brains than him. Not to mention he's a half blood - surely you can do better."

The girl opposite Katerina rolled her eyes, "He was very persuasive. With his tongue." She added with gleaming eyes, just as Gloss, in all her glory, came sweeping in a sat next to her. Gloss Greengrass was stunning to say the least, shiny platinum blonde hair always in beautiful hairstyles, gleaming blue eyes and pale, snow coloured skin. Natalia's beauty different in every way. Natalia had deep skin, light hair than Katerina's but still a gorgeous brown and amused, almond shaped brown eyes. 

"Who was persuasive with their tongue?" Gloss asked, reaching for the salad, "Oh that must be Jamerson Rossi, am I right? I heard about that disastrous split my love, do tell me all the details." 

"Oh it was disastrous. Natalia probably would've chucked an unforgivable in his direction if they weren't illegal." Katerina joked, dodging Natalia's arm that swung for her own arm, "no need to get violent, Natalia, save it for Rossi." 

"Piss off." Natalia grumbled before turning to Gloss who was watching with amusement, "I need you to spread something for me." Gloss immediately sat up straighter, her eyes narrowing with interest, "You see, Rossi failed to take into account that I know things about him that others don't. One of them being that he wears a wig on the sides of his head and his jeans have pads in them to make his butt look rounder." Gloss seemed delighted by this and quickly got up, briskly walking over to the Gryffindor table and whispering in Marlene McKinnon's ear, then going to Hufflepuff and talking to several guys and girls, Marlene already gesturing the Gryffindor's to lean in closer. 

By the time Gloss had made it back to the Slytherin table the news had reached the Ravenclaw table and was slowly climbing to where Jamerson Rossi was sat. When it had reached him he turned a deathly pale and looked over at Natalia who was waving at him lightly. "He should've know better." Natalia whispered to the girls. "Thanks, Gloss, darling." 

"Of course my love." Gloss winked at her before carrying on eating. 

Ah yes, messing with a Slytherin is not something you want to do - a shame really for James Potter, because that's exactly what he wanted to do. Only his was more dangerous- because Katerina Morozov was a Slytherin through and through, and her type of revenge was far greater than rumours. 

_ **'JAMES'** _

James was rushing from his detention with Flitwick to the whomping willow, the outside air whipping past him as he sprinted towards it. He was a half hour late thanks to the detention Katerina earned him. James quickly dropped onto all fours, turning inside the room where Sirius was sitting patiently with Peter on his head and Remus standing with a dopey grin. 

Sirius barked at him, nodding at the door and they all took one look at each other before running out into the moonlight.

Truth be told, he was slightly nervous for tonight because he now knew that Katerina came out to these woods - and if she was there while they were there, well it probably wouldn't be pretty. 

He followed Sirius and Remus eagerly, trying to keep his stag snorts down his throats at Peter clinging on for life to Sirius' hair. 

They ended up in the middle of a clearing, Sirius barking as he chased the werewolf round in circles. He loved nights like this, him and his best mates just being free and laughing, the burden of war, school and growing up forgotten. All was well. 

Until Moony stopped. 

Sirius stopped too and for once the panicked look on the rat was not from Sirius' fast movements - it was from Moony's wrinkling nose and flashing eyes. 

Barks filled the area, James running to try and discover the source before Moony did. He ran as fast as he could - it could be Katerina and even if he completely and utterly loathed her - no one deserved being found by a werewolf.

He found the source by the water and quickly changed into his human form, trying his best to act natural. "Late night?" He questioned lightly, the person's face snapping towards him. 

"I could ask you the same thing - oh but you had a detention didn't you? My bad." Katerina was packing up the books and sheets of paper around her, "But I might have to deduct points seeing as you are not making your way back to your dormitory." 

James was swallowing his nerves, hoping that this would not be another Snape incident, "I will." He told her, snatching a forgotten book from the floor and walking away with it. 

She was on her feet in seconds, a stinging hex flying and hitting him square in the back, "It's quite rude to steal another's possessions, Potter. Surely your parents raised you better than that?"

Katerina snatched her book back, her face haughty as she checked it over for the damage he could've done in the ten seconds he had for. "My parents raised me quite well thanks." He told her, trying his best to lead her back to the castle. 

"Doesn't show." She told him, about to walk the opposite direction to him when he spoke again. 

"Who is _Daniel F. Gerhartz _anyways?" James asked her curiously, her steps stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"He's a potion maker." She answered only turning slightly. 

"I didn't know that." He told her, leaning on the wall casually. 

Katerina looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Well _you _wouldn't." She gave him one last look over, "five points from gryffindor for being out of bed." Then she walked down the corridor, her figure disappearing into the shadows. 

James sighed, rubbing his temples just as Peter appeared beside him, "everything alright, Prongs?" 

He nodded slowly, "Just... Slytherin's being slimy Slytherins." The two of them walked back into the open air, their figures morphing in the dark. Although, he couldn't help but remember the slight look of panic on Katerina Morozov's face when he asked who he was. Oh she was hiding a secret and he was going to find out what - even if it meant going to the library. 

*****

Two days later James was walking with Remus to the library after bugging him about the potion he had read in her book by that bloke 

He shrugged, "Morozov had a book with potions in it and one of them was made by the guy named David or something, or was it Daniel? I dunno but it seemed evil." 

Remus shook his head and looked at James like he was a lost cause. The two of them wandered down the rows and rows of books, Remus showing James where the potions books were kept, "Here are the potions books. I hope you're successful." 

"Where are you going?" James as Remus whose cheeks had now turned a faint pink. 

"No where. Just- you know to do work." He stuttered and then fled the library. James shrugged, peeling books out aimlessly. If Katerina was learning about dark potions he was going to figure out what they were and stop her. 

He never realised that everything Katerina Morozov did, he had to be part of it. For maybe it was him being curious or brave, or maybe it was the need - the addiction - to know every little bit about her that he could find. 

James knew nothing about her, other than she was a pureblood, she was in Slytherin and she was not the kindest person. But he wanted to know, he just never really payed attention as to why. Which was a whole part of his plan, get to know Katerina Morozov to extract the perfect revenge plan. Maybe deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong - taking different parts of someone and using it against them - but god he wanted revenge for the years of teasing and taunting she put him through, and of course the detention. 

He opened the first book, eyes scanning the contents page to look for someone beginning with D. _Nothing. _It was the same over and over again, pulling the book open and finding nothing. James sent himself back to last night, trying to remember exactly the name of the guy. _Daniel F. Something. _

He ran a frustrated hand through his head, scratching behind his ear and payed no attention to the footsteps approaching, "Well I never thought I would see _James Potter _in a library." Came the drawling voice and James' head snapped towards Katerina who stood there with a smirk on her face, books held in her hand by her leg. "Isn't this a little out of your brains reach?" 

"Piss off, you're only in here to look up dark hexes." He grumbled, frustrated from finding nothing. 

Katerina chuckled, moving towards his pile of books and opened the first page, "Dark hexes hm? Well I suppose they may come in handy but you... you're looking at _Lust Potions? _Surely you're not thinking of drugging poor Evans. She's been through enough with you following her around like a lost puppy." 

James snatched the book back, his face red, "I wasn't looking at lust potions! And I would never drug anyone! I was looking for a name. A dark potions maker." 

"Honestly, don't you know how to use a library?" She raised her neatly plucked eyebrows at him, "I mean, if you are that thick then..." She trailed off, looking down at him before turning around. "And why are you of all people looking into dark potions hm? I thought you were totally against all things dark." 

"It's not for me." He growled, "In fact, maybe you can help me." 

"Help you?" Katerina laughed to herself, seemingly finding James' comment extremely funny, "I have better things to waste my time on - hell I would rather try and find your pathetic excuse for a brain than help you. Merlin knows that would take a while." She pulled out a book from the top shelf, holding it lightly. 

"Who is he? Daniel F. whatever." James asked her before she could disappear, "And don't say a potion maker because I've checked all of these books and he doesn't come up - not even once." 

He watched with interest as Katerina turned to face him slowly, her eyes carefully guarded and the books in her hand were held tighter. "I am not going to tell you anything, why would I waste my precious oxygen on you? Best be putting those books back, Pince won't like the mess. She paused before adding, "And his name is Daniel F. Gerhartz." 

He watches as she sashays out of the lines of bookshelves before disappearing into another. James stares at the spot she left, something gripping his brain and telling him that she is hiding something - she is keeping something large from everyone. And he knows it's true, he knows that Katerin Morozov has multiple secrets, hundreds and thousands of them - but he just can't imagine what they could be.

And he has a feeling they're not all about dark potions. But he needn't worry about discovering them, because he would. His plan started with an outside walk on Katerina's behalf, and a stag joining her on James' behalf. 

Oh yes, he was going to discover every single piece of her and then he was going to destroy her. And he could not wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are interested... the N.E.W.T and O.W.L subjects James and Katerina took :)
> 
> Katerina:  
O.W.Ls  
-Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.  
N.E.W.Ts  
-Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy anf Ancient Runes. 
> 
> James:  
O.W.Ls  
-Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.  
N.E.W.Ts  
-Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination


	3. Ostentatious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In reality, he should've realised.

**Chapter 3 | Valebit Nox Illa | **

_"It's both a blessing and a curse to feel something so deeply." -D.J _

** _'KATERINA'_ **

Sixth year was proving to be rather boring. The only times Katerina actually enjoyed herself was in potions and her nighttime strolls. Both of which required her to talk to absolutely no one and have her thoughts completely and utterly to herself. Almost like she was locked in her own mind - which she really didn't mind. What was better than to be left alone with your thoughts and allow them to seep through you so you can analyse them? 

However, this current moment in time Katerina wished to be outside more than anything. Because at this current moment, Lilith and her were walking to Slughorn's little gathering with two boys either side of them - one Katerina absolutely loathed and the other, who was next to her, she did not know in any form.

A couple of days ago it seemed a bright idea to invite Thorfinn Rowle to Slughorn's party. He was a Ravenclaw, a pureblood and part of the sacred twenty eight. Really, what could've gone wrong? It might've been the fact that all he talked about was blood purity, or the fact he was a total drag and smelt of old dusty corners of an abandoned fish market, or maybe it was the fact that he felt it necessary to put his hands on the lowest part of her back they could go without it being considered rude. Not that it stopped Katerina from thinking it was rude. 

"Move your hand from my lower back if you want to keep all your body parts." She told him pleasantly, her voice cold but light and airy. Rowle just smiled displeased at her before moving his arm from her back and intertwining it with hers. Katerina found his skin was rough and almost sticky in an odd way. Most unpleasant. She grovelled at Lilith who was looking at her with a large smile, and Katerina hoped her silent message came across well. 

_'I will kill you for putting the idea of asking Thorfinn Rowle in my head.' _

The doors opened on their arrival, the lovely, jolly music ringing in Katerina's ears as she looked around the gorgeously decorated room. Beautiful white tables full of drinks and food, lovely green banners decking the ceiling and high chandeliers. Slughorn did know how to host a party. Katerina looked up at Thorfinn, who too was gazing around the room, and she coughed expectantly. "A glass of champagne please." He rolled his eyes and nodded, stalking off towards the drinks table. 

Katerina wouldn't even touch the drink he was going to give her - she wouldn't put it past him to lace it. "Katerina Morozov!" Slughorn's voice boomed and she smiled tightly at the pink faced Professor. "How are you m'girl?" 

"Well thank you, Professor. And yourself?" She asked him, placing her hands on her dress in front of her. 

Professor Slughorn beamed at her, "Splendid thank you! Do you have a date?" He asked intrigued and Katerina resisted the urge to roll her eyes - everyone was really quite nosey. 

"Yes Professor, Thorfinn Rowle, the seventh year Ravenclaw. I believe he is grabbing us some drinks." She told him, searching for the boy but instead her eyes landed on James Potter. She scowled as she saw his messy mop that he called hair and she turned away - not wanting to be mistaken for staring. 

"Ah yes, Mr Rowle." Slughorn said lowly, "Nothing compared to you in potions, my dear. Rather slow if I say so myself but a good student nonetheless." Katerina fought her urge to snort and smirk, she kept that under wraps and nodded understandingly, "Now for potions m'girl! I still cannot believe you don't want to go into an apprenticeship! Marvellous at potions you are!" He paused before adding, "I'd be happy to take you under my wing if you'd like?" 

Katerina smiled at him, quite endeared by the offer, "Thank you, Professor, but I have no interest in a potions career. I'm very much interested in the subject but will not pursue a career in it." Slughorn nodded and Katerina was left alone when he was dragged off by some fifth year student - something Katerina was rather thankful for. She turned and looked for Rowle, finding him by the drinks table - _still. _

She wandered over to the slow boy and grabbed her own glass, pouring the champagne and sending him a withering look, "Could you have possibly gone any slower?" She snapped at him. 

Thorfinn smiled sarcastically at her, "My apologies madame." He snarled, and Katerina rolled her eyes just as James Potter wandered over with a Ravenclaw clinging onto his arm for dear life. 

"How on earth is _she _a madame? I mean, you've got less manners than a troll, Morozov. Oh and be careful, your eyes might get stuck in the back of your head with the amount of times you rolled them." James didn't bother glancing up and down at her, only staring directly at her face with one thing in his eyes - hatred. 

Katerina laughed softly, far from a real laugh, "Less manners than a troll? Really? Well at least I've got manners, and if my eyes did get stuck in the back of my head I would be quite pleased. I wouldn't have to see your ugly face every day - it takes a lot out of a person." She snapped back, "How did you even get a date? I didn't think you could see past your enormous head." She eyes the girl up and down, sending her a tight smile. Despite how cold Katerina was, she wasn't going to be rude to the poor girl. The sympathy she felt for the poor girl and having to spend the evening with Potter overrode the judgement that she was keeping to herself. 

"Because I'm charming! At least I didn't end up with a swine like Rowle here." 

"Charming? There are better words to describe you like fowl, idiotic, egotistical, horrid, despicable - I would go on but we'd be here for a while." 

"Well I've got a few words for you, enormous bitch-" 

"Mr Potter!" Slughorn bustled over, "Please mind your language." He chided James who was glaring at Katerina before shaking his head and jogging off. 

"Oops, looks like that backfired." Katerina told him smirking, "If you ever get tired of the sod talking about himself, feel free to join me, or frankly anyone at this party. They're all better than him." She told the Ravenclaw who was looking at her frightened. "Oh, and this is for calling me an enormous bitch, Potter." She threw her drink over his shirt, narrowly missing the girl on his left, drenching James' shirt. "Looks like you split something." Katerina told him before strutting off with Rowle on her heel. 

Words could not explain the amount of hatred she felt for that boy, how much he got under her skin with just two words. Two words and she had poured her drink on him. God the frustration of just his voice and his stupid hair and his stupid - "That was cool." Rowle interrupted her grovelling with his obnoxious voice and she spun around to face him, "Didn't think a girl like you had the guts to-" 

"I'm sorry?" She asked him, "A girl like me?" 

"Well yeah, you know, pureblood, girly, a girl for that matter,... a little prissy polly. I thought you were... weak I guess." Thorfinn told her as if it was nothing. Oh how Katerina wish it wasn't illegal to kill someone, bring them back to life and kill them all over again. 

So instead, she laughed. "I am far from weak, Rowle. I may be pureblood, I may be a girl, a may enjoy reading fashion catalogs, but guess what? I can, and I will ruin you. I am stronger than you, and I am no prissy polly." Her voice was low and stone cold, freaking Rowle out, his eyes avoiding hers at all costs, "Your weak, because you can't even look at me when I tell you this, you're weak because you thought you were better than me. News flash, you're not. Get it in your head." She was looked at him over, "Good luck trying to find a date ever again." 

"What does that even mean?" His voice was croaky and hoarse as he asked her this and she flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "What are you going to do?" 

She shrugged, picking her nails slightly, "I don't think that will be your business until tomorrow. Then it will be. Oh and tell anyone about this and I will make your life a living hell." Katerina strutted off, her head pounding. She found Lilith with Killian in the corner a moment later, "Thorfinn Rowle is an asshole who is horrid. Never put an idea like that in my head again." She snapped before walking out of the classroom and onto the field, unaware of the person following her from a distance - before they vanished. 

Katerina sighed furiously as she picked up her dress and dipped her legs into the water, swishing them around as she listened to the peace around her. It was silent and it was the best sound she had ever heard. But her peace only lasted a moment because she was joined by the stag, the beautiful stag that looked so similar to the one from the other night. Gorgeous, grand and royal. Her eyes were wide as it stood next to her. "Come to join me and my grovelling?" She asked it, laughing sarcastically after the surprise had died down.

The stag seemed to be a little miffed but sat down heavily next to her, "Seems your a bit miffed too. I have every right to be miffed though, because of boys." The head lifted up as if the stag was now interested, "I mean who the hell does Thorfinn idiotic Rowle think he is? He is a sexist, horrid person, if you can even classify him as that. I mean is it asshole day or something?" 

Her heart was pounding as she ranted to the stag, "Maybe I'm overreacting-" The stag seemed to snort at this and Katerina sent him a withering glare, "Well you would too if you had been put down for sixteen years of your life for being a girl. Men can't survive without women! We give birth to their children! They treat us like population and heir producing machines! We cannot just spurt out babies left right and centre and we don't all want to marry some bigoted idiot!" The stag seemed a bit taken back by her ranting and raised it's non existent eyebrows at her. 

"I'm just saying you know? It's not on everyones to do list." She picked at the grass angrily, "Just because I'm a girl and I like fashion doesn't mean I couldn't hex you better than Edward Avery could. In fact, I'm pretty sure I could do the job better. Because Edward Avery doesn't aim properly, he fuels it sure, but there's no emphasis behind it. if you're going to cast spells at least do it properly or you might as well be a muggle." 

She grumbled, kicking the water lightly, "Modern day society is a mess, stag. You're luck your a stag and not part of it. At least you don't have to see all the stupid people I see daily. I have a list of all of them, Killian Parkinson, Edward Avery, Adrian Mucliber, Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, James Potter who is the boy that seems to be the bane of my existence, Thorfinn Rowle, oh god the list goes on. I didn't think it was possible for me to hate this many people but in these times - I guess it is." 

Katerina lay back, the stag watching her closely, "Some people just lack logic and understanding of the world around them. Maybe if people were more attentive they would see past the surface. But they're all too focused on themselves and being the most powerful - when actually they're just competing to being the stupidest, most idiotic, egotistical people to exist. They're ostentatious and indelicate." 

By now, she had finished her rant and the stag seemed to be thinking, if that was even possible. Well it was because they had brains, but it was a stag. It wouldn't even understand her. Katerina lay there in silence with the stag, her eyes strained onto the sky and she chuckled after a moment, the stag looking up in interest, "I'm talking to a stag." She drawled giggling, "A stag is my rant buddy. My life has officially hit an all time low." 

The stag shook its head and lay there with her, waiting for her to talk more. But she didn't. She just lay there still, her skin glowing under the moonlight and her lashes slowly closing against her skin. The stag did not wake her when he left, he was not at that point of kindness yet. He was not at the point where he would start to look at her glowing skin in the moonlight, or the way her lashes reached her cheeks as her eyes closed, or how soft her laugh was in the dark. 

No he was not there. So when she awoke, she was alone. Alone with the moon, stars and water. And Katerina did not mind. 

***

"I heard from Rowle that someone was not very kind." Evan Rosier's voice drawled from behind her as she walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts. "I think it was wonderful, you sticking up for yourself. Sweet actually. Makes me think that maybe you're capable of feeling something other than extreme hatred." He was walking next to her by now, his shoes clipping against the stone lightly, face impassive but open. Katerina had no clue what to make of it. 

"What do you want, Rosier?" She asked him, her eyes impatient, "Or are you just here to ask me if the rumours are true and if I spread them?" 

Evan snorted, "Well it just seems like such a Katerina thing to do - spread rumours about someone who you happen to dislike." 

"I'll have you know that's Gloss's area of expertise. Whatever has gone on with Rowle is not my business, like you said, I happen to dislike him. So why would I waste my attention on those petty rumours? It doesn't concern me whether or not Rowle has genital warts, or if he has a raging crush on Mindy Hopper. I just wished he had better blood standards." 

She slipped into her seat and pulled out her books, Evan sliding in next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked him coldly, "Lilith sits there." 

"Why can't I sit next to you, Katerina? Think I have cooties?" He teased. 

"No I think you're rude and obnoxious." She told him straight, her voice never faltering. Katerina turned back to the board, copying out the title and date onto her parchment just as Lilith walked in and Professor Bridgewood walked out quickly, placing papers on her desk. 

"Good morning class!" She said loudly, brightening up the classroom, "books out to page 15 please, today we're focussing on non-verbal spell casting. Can anyone tell me the advantages this gives someone in a duel?" A few in the class stuck up their hands, Evan next to her included. But Katerina did not move. 

The thing she despised about knowledge was how easy people could bring it out of you, how easy someone could copy it from you. And besides, knowledge will turn into common knowledge if everyone knows it. So being quiet in class was alright with her, she would lets others answer because her knowledge was precious. Why waste it on something as simplistic as this when you could use it when looking at art, or books, or something worthwhile. Knowledge was a weapon that needed to be used wisely. 

People often overused it, and then they were overused by people. 

"-thank you Miss Evans. Now, everyone partner up. We're going to be practicing these in pairs, disarming spells only and shields!" The Professor called out just as everyone jumped out of their seats. 

"Hey, Morozov, fancy be-" 

"No." Katerina was out of her seat and turning down Rosier faster than Lily Evans hexing James Potter when he asked her out. She walked over to Lilith who was standing with Natalia and Ophelia. Katerina hadn't been overjoyed whatsoever when she had learnt that Ophelia Greengrass (James Potter's fan club leader) had opted for Defence Against the Dark Arts. That girl constantly got on her nerves, the complete opposite to her older sister Gloss. 

Lilith turned to her, smiling, "Nat and I are together." Katerina knew this was her revenge for Evan Rosier sitting with her, "So you and Lia can go together." 

Katerina's eyes darkened as she looked over the younger greengrass, "Fine." She growled out, moving towards the back of the room and away from James Potter so they could actually do some work. "I'll be offensive." Ophelia nodded tightly, a bit scared to fight Katerina. 

It started off well. It started off with Ophelia actually concentrating on the task, but then James Potter laughed - his stupid, boisterous laugh that was as loud as a firework - and the Greengrass's attention was snatched. "Greengrass." Katerina growled. "Greengrass." She tried again, but the dirty blonde would not look at her. So Katerina sent her nonverbal disarming spell straight at her. 

Ophelia jumped as her wand flew out of her hand and onto the floor, Professor Bridgewood looking up from her desk, "Marvellous work Miss Morozov! Make sure your concentrating, Miss Greengrass. In fact... Mr Lupin! Please can you come and work with Miss Greengrass and Mr Pettigrew you can work with Miss Morozov." 

"No!" Katerina exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the four marauders and Ophelia, "I just mean, I can teach Ophelia." 

"Miss Morozov, I would like for you to work with Mr Pettigrew." Professor Bridgewood told her calmly and Katerina sighed, glaring darkly at Ophelia - it was the girls fault for not concentrating. 

Peter Pettigrew walked over nervously to Katerina, her glare never faltering as he itched his nose. He was a pudgy boy, quite innocent looking but Katerina didn't know him - so she didn't trust him nor would she put it past him to prank her or embarrass her in some form. He was a Gryffindor and a Marauder. (Aka the worst combination.) 

"Well get out your wand." Katerina snapped. Peter obeyed quickly, almost dropping his wand as he took his out from his pocket. "You can practice offensive." She told him, not mentally prepared for working with him. He looked constipated as he sent the first spell at her and Katerina easily defended it, having practiced the whole curriculum in Russia over summer. The boy licked his lips nervously and Katerina took pity on him, walking over to him. "Put your hand further down, place your right foot forward and flick it with purpose, not like a mouse." 

Peter nodded slowly, frightened by her presence, "thank you." He whispered out. 

"And put some meaning behind it. Think of the spell, think about what you want it to do-" 

"-Stop harassing my friend, Morozov." Potter's voice cut over her but Katerina ignored him. 

"Think about what you want your wand to do and imagine it happening. The image will help create a stronger bond between the spell caster and the spell being casted." She finished quickly, turning around and walking off, leaving James standing there fuming. "Try again." She snapped at Peter. Peter nodded slowly, getting ready before he sent the disarming spell flying at her. Katerina flung up her shield and protected herself easily, but he had improved. "Keep going." 

Potter was standing there with his arms crossed, as if judging her for _helping _someone. Merlin's beard, was she _that _horrid? "What?" She growled at him, narrowing her eyes. 

The messy haired boy turned to her while rolling his eyes, "didn't know you were capable of helping people that weren't yourself." 

"Didn't think you'd be able to see that with your awful eyesight. Piss of four eyes." She told him rudely before turning back to Peter who was standing there awkwardly, not doing anything remotely helping to ease the building tension. "Well? What are you doing standing there?" Katerina snarled threateningly, making Peter shake his head quickly and take his stance. 

Four eyes had walked away by now, haven realised that he had better things to do. The rest of the lesson went on peacefully, Peter still not disarming her but Katerina didn't put him down for that, she knew how to put up a shield as well as she knew how to speak Russian - like the back of her hand. 

And she knew how to stay right at the front of James Potter's mind like the back of her hand - she just didn't know she did it so well. 

_ **'JAMES'** _

Being honest with himself was something James hadn't really ever like doing. It was a brutal task that usually got his own feelings hurt, his ego bruised or his mind in a complicated mess. And the thing that had been right on the tip of his mind had been causing the latter. 

Last night, by the water, had James in a complete pickle. Who would've thought Katerina Morozov was a complete and utter _feminist. _His idea of Katerina was that she was a bigoted pureblood who didn't care if she was a trophy wife and brought up to have kids, respect her husband and kneel for Voldemort. But last night had swayed his view slightly. 

Maybe he had ignored the signs before - the fact that she always had to prove that she was the _best, _that she was always _right, _that she was good at _everything. _But maybe that was just because she wanted people to notice that she wasn't just some pretty girl with nothing better to do other than sit still and look pretty. Maybe it was just because she had been undermined her whole life. 

Still, James preferred it was because she couldn't handle loosing or not being the best, even if the truth was flashing right in the front of his face and waving it's hands like there was no tomorrow. He was struggling to ignore it though. He had never even stopped to consider why Katerina Morozov hated pretty much every human being. But now, he was considering it, and he did not like his answers. 

"Prongs, get your mind together." Sirius' voice snapped him out of the trance he was in and James sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Is everything alright mate? You've been a bit off since this morning." 

"Yeah, fine." James told him before backtracking on his words, "Hey actually Padfoot, do you reckon Morozov could be a feminist?" 

Sirius chocked on air and spluttered for a moment, "_Morozov _a _feminist? _Please, Parkinson is more of a feminist than she is. That girl probably has nothing else on her mind other than hexing people, sitting still and looking pretty for her soon-to-be-husband and worshipping the dark arts. Seriously Prongs, what even made you consider that?" 

James shrugged lightly, "Just thinking of jokes." Sirius sent a grin his way and the two of them got back to work, the question still not drifting from his mind. Was Morozov a feminist? Well, it was rather obvious after last night, but _why _did she not make it known? Maybe if James had thought a bit harder he would've found his reason, but he only scratched the surface. 

Because yes, Katerina Morozov was a feminist. As for why... well there were quite a few reasons. 

Maybe her uncle, her cousins, her brother, the Ministry, and her soon to be husband who she didn't have a clue she was marrying. But what Katerina did have a clue about was that she hated the way she was treated, she hated being undermined, and she was going to rise to the top. And no one would notice, because who would notice a _woman _gaining _power? _

Sexist men wouldn't for sure. But James Potter would, because he payed more attention to Katerina than anyone else, and he knew exactly what she was capable - well except for a few things. 


	4. Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she was an anomaly, but then again, where was the evidence he hadn't noticed?
> 
> \- I wrote this really quickly lol because I have school tomorrow. So enjoy I guess :)

**Chapter 4 | Commixtio Largior Opiniones |**

_"Don't trust everything you see, even salt looks like sugar." - Unknown _

_ ** 'JAMES' ** _

Transfiguration was James' favourite subject. He was incredibly good at it, he loved McGonagall and, of course, Katerina Morozov was not in his class. Which was why he was so annoyed, and surprised, that she had turned up halfway during the lesson knocking lightly on the stonewall, the heads around the class snapping up to meet her eyes. 

Professor McGonagall lifted her eyes up from her marking and looked confused at Morozov, "Miss Morozov, how can I help?" The Professor asked her kindly, she had always liked the Russian student much to James’ chagrin.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to Potter. Would you mind excusing him from your class for a moment?" She asked her politely, the transfiguration Professor sighing but nodding. James stood up and following Morozov out of the classroom and down the hall. "I can feel your questions burning a whole in your mouth. Spit them out." She snapped at him roughly. 

"Why does he want to speak to me? And why are you getting me from class?" James asked her frustratedly. 

He could feel Katerina roll her eyes in front of him, "He wants to speak to both of us thick head." She scowled behind her at him, keeping her pace quick and sharp. 

"I am not a thick head." James argued back, trying not to let his mind get distracted by her shoes clipping at the floor and hypnotising his mind. 

Katerina snorted, "Your results in exams may prove that, but your common sense immediately brings it down." 

"I have perfect common sense! Better than Edward Avery anyways." He mumbled. His head whipped up when he heard her laugh. _Laugh. _There was an actual laugh coming from Katerina Morozov's mouth. James didn't think he had ever heard such a sound. "Are you... laughing?" He asked her, still very much in shock from the laugh – not that it was horrible. Or that it was nice either he quickly added to himself.

Immediately her laughter slowed down, and her gaze travelled towards him - he happened to notice she was still smiling slightly - "Yes, I am capable of that you know? It's not like I'm a bloody robot, or Severus Snape." 

"I don't think I've ever heard him laugh. You're laugh is weird though." He told her, not realising the rudeness until after he had said it. If Katerina's face had been cold before their conversation, this had a whole other meaning of cold. She turned back and increased her pace, her shoes hitting the floor harder than before and making James swallow his nerves. 

"Weird? Look at yourself in the mirror then you'll know the definition of weird, or in fact just look at your friends. I'm not surprised Evans turns you down every single time. I'm even surprised that you and your friends grouped together doesn't make all the girls run away. It's quite a disturbing sight." She shot back. Her voice laced with venom and nothing joking in any of her words.

It made James' anger boil. "You shut your mouth about my friends, Morozov. At least I've got friends, and they're the best. They're loyal and would stick by me every single time - have you got that?" 

They were outside the office by now, the gargoyle opening up as Katerina snapped the password; "_Chocolate frogs. _I have people that would do anything for me. And loyalty isn't always good, what happens if someone does something bad - like lie? Still staying loyal to them? Because I wouldn't, and that's where you and I differ. I see the pain loyalty brings, but I see the beauty of being true. Because being true allows you to be true to yourself, and being loyal - that makes you a follower - someone who can't even remove themselves from something they know is toxic." 

James was shocked to silence from her words, just as Dumbledore opened the door widely, his smile far too bright for James to handle, and Katerina it seemed. "Good afternoon!" Dumbledore welcomed them into his office, obviously noticing the tension, "Well, take a seat. Pip, pip, we can't have you out of class all day." 

Katerina bit her tongue and sat courteously in the seat, James settling in his, "What's this about?" Katerina asked bluntly from next to him. 

"Ah straight to the point as always, Miss Morozov." Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, not receiving anything warm back. "But in answer to your question, I would like you both to form a little group." 

"A group?" Katerina question dubiously, "No offence Professor, but I would rather strike myself with the killing curse than work with _him." _Dumbledore nodded gravely and James rolled his eyes angrily. "Besides, what would this even be for? What could we possibly do as a pair in a group? Other than teach people how to get on others nerves and then restrain themselves from killing each other?" 

Dumbledore seemed to be fighting back a slight smile and James raised his eyebrows slightly, "You make a good point Miss Morozov. And I do not take offence, the comment does not harm me - maybe Mr Potter will. But what for, you two are possibly the best students in the year, both exceedingly skilled at all subjects. I believe quite a few students look up to both of you-" 

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but who looks up to her?" James snuck a glance at Katerina who was glaring at him with all the hatred she could muster. A sight which was slightly intimidating for James, but he did not back down and mustered his own glare. 

"I'll have you know," She growled as her hands gripped the chairs, "Many people look up to me. But I can't see why anyone would want to look up to you either, you're rude and obnoxious - anyone who looks up to that is destined for disaster." 

The old professor raised a hand to quiet them down and prevent James from retorting, "Now, now, please. I wish for you two to try your best to get along and form a student run defence group. I think it would really benefit the younger students-" 

"Hold on." Katerina interrupted him, sitting up in her chair, "Younger students?" 

"Yes the idea would be you would tutor younger students-" 

"What makes you think they're going to listen to a Slytherin? They'll listen to that Gryffindor but if you haven't noticed Professor, only Slytherin's like me." She pointed out, clearly unbothered by this fact. 

"Yes, but the Slytherins won't listen to Mr Potter, I assume, and besides, you are a prefect and the younger students do not pay… as much attention as the rivalry as you think." Dumbledore pointed out and Katerina nodded in submission, "Well brilliant! We'll have weekly meetings to see how it's going! You can have lunch times if you wish and after school! It's for third years and below! Now, back to class. Off you pop!" 

The two students stood up, both of them heading for the door with dark glares made especially for each other. Katerina and James walked in silence down the corridor, chills of October running up their arms and backs as they reached a crossing. James watched as she turned down the opposite corridor to him and he couldn't help but call out, "Where are you going?" 

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going outside." And with that he watched her walk down the corridor and he couldn't help but feel a twang of disappointment from the lack of her company. But he didn't focus on it, because who would? He only focused on the fact that he was missing Katerina by the water, and he was missing secret stealing time. 

Maybe she would still be there later. 

***

To his luck, she was. Only she had a book out in front of her, a white piece of paper with small grey lines scratched everywhere. Well, that was what he could see from quite a few metres away as a stag. He edged towards her, her back propped up against a tree and feet dipped into the water like last time. 

He sat down on the ground quietly, her attention lifting from her paper for a moment to look at the stag. "Hello again." She said with a slight tone of laugh in her voice, "Are you good at sensing annoyance in people or something? You seem to always turn up when I'm annoyed. Or maybe I'm just always annoyed." She joked. 

James couldn't quite understand how different Katerina was here than how she was in school. Here it seemed as though she was brighter, lighter and a weight had been lifted on her shoulders. In there... she was dark, cold and the weight of everyone’s opinions was on her and she just couldn't push them off. 

Now he was closer James could see what was on the pad and he realised it was a drawing. An extremely good drawing. The way the lines curved, and every detail she paid extreme attention too. Every single bit was caught on paper, and even though James had never seen a cheetah in real life, he expected that her drawing captured them perfectly. 

The head lay resting on its paw, beautiful patterns dancing over its head and eyes soft as feathers. Each and every line of fur was drawn to perfection - the only thing that was missing was colour, and James realised he rather liked it without. But Merlin, loath as he was to admit it, Katerina Morozov was an artist and she could draw so incredibly well. 

She seemed to notice the stags gaze and smiled down at the drawing, "I think it's rather good. I've never seen one though, only in paintings. They're incredible animals though, I've read all about them." She paused, sighing and shrugging the paper off her, "I cannot understand how people don't like art. I mean, what's not to like about it? You can create anything and immerse yourself in a whole other world. Much like reading and listening to music." 

To say James was surprised would be a total understatement. The amount of love Katerina had in her voice for art was incredible, he didn't think she would ever talk about something the way she talked about art. It was deep and pure, like she could see the beauty in it that no one else could - and James understood that. Many wizards didn't have a care for art, only purchasing portraits to talk to or place themselves in. Of course there were painters but none seemed to capture and have a love for art like Katerina did when she spoke about it. 

"You're so lucky, you get to see art every minute of your life. You're in nature and that is the most beautiful and pure thing ever - well except for love." She picked up a small flower next to her, settling it in her hands and he watched with interest as the petals light yellow turned to a beautiful golden, glowing under the suns later afternoon hue. "I think I need a name for you." She said abruptly, "I'm just going to call you Olen, which is stag in Russian." 

James lay down on the grass, not sure if he liked his new name but it would do. After all, Olen was helping learn every single secret Katerina Morozov had, and now, James could start his work. 

The work that would probably make him loath himself in the months to come.

** _ 'KATERINA' _ **

After her afternoon talk with Olen and the wonderful subject of Alchemy, Katerina was ready to pass out on her bed and fall straight to sleep. But her owl would not let that happen. Sova, her owl, flew into the great hall right as she was putting her potatoes in her mouth, making her roll her eyes, frown then put then stuff the potatoes in her mouth quickly, hoping no one saw. 

She took the letter carefully and opened it with hesitancy as she saw the writing on the front. 

_My dearest cousin, _

_How are you Katerina? We have yet to hear from you since September and since it is now early to mid October I am taking it into my own hands and writing to you. _

_I do hope school is well and you are focussing on your studies, however I have a small message from my father to you. A betrothal arrangement from three different families has come through. The Rosier's, from ancient French lines and now in the Sacred Twenty Eight, the Nott's, who coincidentally made the Sacred Twenty Eight, and of course from the Sokolov's. _

_My father has advised you to court your preferred choice of the two English families and when you arrive back in Russia for Christmas, you may court the Sokolov boy. Choose wisely, Katerina, this is your future. You have been training to be the perfect wife since you could walk and talk. You shall choose one, and you will not get out of it._

_This is what you were brought up for, what we have been coaching you for. It is your duty as a girl to be married off to a man who will provide for you. Remember your lessons Katerina; remember your duty to be a girl. You are a wife, and that is all._

_Your cousin, _ _  
_Alek. __

Katerina stood up furiously, crumpling the letter in her hand and stormed out of the great hall, only a few eyes watching her. She marched into the girls bathroom, punching one of the mirrors and watching as the glass smashed onto the floor around her, the blood seeping out of her fingers. She tried to steady her breathing, leaning her forehead against the mirror and taking deep breaths. 

In for seven. Hold for four. Out for nine. 

Her pulse steadied and she waited with baited breath for her anger to diminish. But it seemed it wasn't going anywhere. She crumpled to the floor, crying silently into her hands and feeling her whole body shake. The cry was raw and from the back of her throat, silent but she could feel it tearing against her gut as she heaved for air. The beads of water dripped down her face and she didn't think she could stop them, at least for a while. The tears streamed as she sat there, her mouth open and screaming silently as she pounded her head against the wall. 

The words had seeped into her skin, _you are a wife, and that is all. _It's what she was brought up to believe, but she didn't. She knew she was made for more, she knew she was made for more than just being a wife, a woman who tended to her husbands every need. Who sat at home doing the dishes, washing the clothes - no, she was going to the Ministry, she was going to ignore the career her Uncle had set out for her before she got pregnant - which in her Uncle's eyes would last about a year from her graduation. 

But she was going to work with Magical Creatures, she was going to move away and save them because she didn't want a job for a year and then become a trophy wife used to sit still and look pretty at ministry gatherings. If anything, she was going to be leading those Ministry gatherings and everyone was going to realise that women could do everything men could do. Women deserve the same rights they did.

Katerina was going to prove that, her Cousin and Uncle be damned. She was going to show them all. 

And she was going to do it so deviously that they wouldn't even see it coming. She was going to be the storm that hit so slowly you didn't even know it was there, until it was gone and everything you love had vanished with it. 

Oh she was going to show them all.

***

Katerina, Gloss and Natalia walked down the corridors at a leisurely pace, nothing in their walk saying they were bothered in the slightest about people having to rush around them. They hardly noticed the glares - maybe it's because they had been getting used to them for six and seven years. 

"I don't quite understand why you won't date anyone, Katerina, the boys here are perfectly good looking." Gloss said to Katerina as they walked down the steps. 

She shrugged lightly, "Why would I waste my time on immature boys whose only thought is how fast they can shag me and bag me?" Katerina questioned and Gloss giggled lightly, "_Speak a little softer, Katerina, be a little more proper." _She mimicked a posh boys accent that sounded quite like Killian Parkinson, the three of them giggled lightly, "Excuse me for having standards." 

"Standards!" Natalia exclaimed grinning, "If I remember correctly, in third year you stated that-" 

"We don't talk of that." Katerina growled, "Just because I thought it then doesn't mean I think it now. In fact I think he's utterly repulsive, - " 

"-arrogant and a complete and utter swine, not to mention a complete disgrace to pureblood's." The two finished for her in very good impression of her slight accent. "That was one time! Just go out with one boy, Katerina! You're sixteen and you've got one last chance before your family hitch you to someone." Natalia told her bluntly which made Katerina's breath shorten slightly, "Go on. Look, there's Oliver Brooks. He's a perfectly nice Hufflepuff, pureblood - even if he's not on the sacred twenty eight - and I heard he thinks you're quite pretty." 

Katerina glared and Gloss giggled, "I told you she wouldn't do it, Natalia. You owe me two galleons. Just face it, she never will go out with anyone who she isn't hitched too." 

"Screw you guys." Katerina told them before marching up to Oliver Brooks who was talking with Remus Lupin. The two of them turned to her surprised and she smiled tightly at Lupin before smiling kindly at Brooks, "So, I know we haven't really talked before but I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." 

Remus stared at her stunned before collecting himself and trying his best to disguise his surprise, but Oliver Brooks stood with his mouth gaping open and Katerina tried to keep her laugh to herself. "I- well, I mean." He struggled for the words, "Okay."

"Brilliant! Meet me at the doors at two. Sharp." She smiled lightly before strutting off to the girls who looked at her smirking. "Oh shut it you two. You know I'll do anything someone tells me I can't do." The three of them burst out in fits of giggles just as they rounded on the Slytherin stairs. 

And as they got into the common room, Katerina started her letter back to her cousin. 

_Alek, _

_Everything is well here, my studies are going well and I am focussing hard on my N.E.W.Ts. _

_I understand Uncle Matvei's arrangement and I shall make decision in due time, however I am accompanying Pureblood Oliver Brooks - not on the Sacred Twenty Eight List unfortunately - to Hogsmeade this weekend. Please respect my answer and give me a few more months to decide. _

_Of course Oliver Brooks will not be suitable in the long run but I would like to spend a little time with him and get to know him before I come to my conclusion. But if you would like to know my probable choice of the English Pureblood's - Theadus Nott is a fine gentleman in the year above me. Evan Rosier and I have a few personality clashes and I feel his decisions do not mark the ones of a proper husband. _

_In two months I shall give you my final decision between the English families - when I come home for Christmas. And during that time I will abide by your conditions and court Leo Sokolov. _

_Hope you are well, _ _  
_Katerina.__

She signed her name quickly, hoping that the letter convinced them to give her a bit longer. And if it didn't, well Katerina knew exactly how to play the part, how to act like the perfect Slytherin pureblood she was - after all, she had been doing it for sixteen years, almost seventeen - and at that point, some things do start to sink in. 

So maybe it was her defence mechanism, but what she knew was that the way they dealt with blood purity was not the way she wanted to go. No, she would be grey and she would stay grey. Because she certainly wasn't going to fight for the dark side, and there was no way she was fighting for the light - not unless her world was flipped upside down and inside out. 

But little did she know how true that would become. In truth, no one could've known just how close Katerina Morozov and James Potter would become; no one would ever know the heartbreak she was to endure. No one would know because she could hide everything. She wore a mask every single day and she knew all the lines to her part. 

Alas though, there is always someone else who happens to know those lines - and Sirius Black did, more than anyone else. Because if anyone knew what it was like to have different views to those around you, it was him. But he had the confidence, he rebelled - he did what she could not. He had never even imagined that Katerina Morozov would keep a secret unless it was for blackmail, but that was what no one had ever seemed to realised.

Katerina could keep secrets like no other - after all, who would she be without hers.

So lets just say their friendship began from a secret. And everything grew on that, and in the end that was what it came down to; 

_A secret for a secret. _

** **


	5. Idiosyncratic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behaviour much unlike hers. Behaviour much unlike his.

**Chapter 5 | Est Ridiculam Mores | **

_"And now you're just a stranger with all my secrets." - Unknown _

**_'SIRIUS'_**

He had thought it was a good idea, dragging his boyfriend from his prefect duties into an empty broom closet with other prefects around and patrolling the halls. But he was far too intoxicated by Remus to even care. The soft feel of Remus’ hair slipping through his fingers intoxicated Sirius, the light touches of Remus slightly rough hands around his necks and the ever-lasting touch of his lips against his own. 

Merlin, getting caught up with him was the best thing he had ever done - but dragging him into a closet definitely wasn't. And the loud clattering of the boxes falling to the floor when Remus pushed him against the shelf should've been his first warning, but he ignored it. Because all he could focus on was Remus. 

Remus. Remus. Remus. "Remus." He groaned into the werewolf's mouth as Remus' lips trailed down his neck. He hardly even registered the door swinging open, he hardly even registered the bright wand light flooding the broom closet, he only registered the problem when Remus pulled away from him suddenly, a cold breeze slamming onto Sirius and making him shiver. 

His eyes snapped open and he looked over at Remus whose eyes were strained on the figure in front of them - and for a moment, Sirius thought it was James. But it wasn't. Katerina Morozov was stood in front of them with her wand held in her hand loosely, eyes looking frantically between the two boys and emotions flickering all over her face in a hazard of quick moments. 

They stood there for a moment, the three of them staring at each other. They stood still until Remus started picking up his stranded jumper and muttering things quickly to Katerina, "Please- I'm sorry I missed patrol but-" 

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Sirius interrupted Remus' stammering, the werewolf falling silent behind him just as Sirius ran a frustrated hand through his head, "I know that you're probably going to tell everyone and it's not really in you to-" 

"I'll keep your secret." She whispered quietly, her voice softer than the two of them had ever heard it. Sirius thought he even heard understanding in it, but surely that couldn't be right. "I'll let you get changed - and uh, you guys are good together." She smiled tightly at the two of them before strutting off into the dim light of the corridors, silence filling the broom closet. 

Remus turned to Sirius and scratched his head awkwardly, "Well that was unexpected." He mumbled. The grey-eyed boy nodded thoughtfully, straightening out his tie, "I- I have to go, Sirius, I've got to finish patrols-" 

"Go." Sirius urged him, Remus kissing him sweetly before rushing off and leaving Sirius with his thoughts of Katerina Morozov. 

Five years old was when Sirius had met her, well, he had been five and she had been about to turn five. It had been cold, late November when she had arrived at 12, Grimmauld Place for the first time. He remember what she had dressed in, a beautiful yellow dress with a large black bow wrapped above her waist. The dress had fallen below her knees and she wore pretty black pumps, her black, woolly coat matching the outfit perfectly. 

Even at four, almost five, she had given off a sense of ambition. She did whatever someone told her she could not, and as the years past by she became less and less chatty, starting off by being a beautiful, young child with no filter in sight at the age of four, to an elegant pureblood girl who only spoke when spoken too, preferring to paint away silently at the age of seven. 

Sirius had never seen her after that. He had never seen the girl that reminded him of the colour yellow whenever he saw it, her bright and happy features that slowly morphed into controlled and practiced masks. At first, he had resented what she had become, but then as the years past and she slipped slowly away and into that lifestyle, he had accepted it. 

Maybe that had been his mistake, to accept her behaviour. But he was a child, what else would he do? And now... she had become everything she had been taught to become - a pureblood lady. Maybe she stuck up for herself more than any pureblood lady Sirius had ever known, but she shared their beliefs, she was to be betrothed and she looked down on those with blood not as pure as hers. 

He had never thought about it again, he had never thought that he would even remember again the small Katerina who was a bubble of sunshine - all Sirius could remember now was the ice cold Slytherin Princess she had become, each of her words laced with venom - but when she had said those words, _I'll keep your secret, _Sirius had seen her. 

Sirius had seen the bubbly, sunshine yellow Katerina he had known. 

Now she had two eyes following her. Acting sure was a tough job when people starting doubting the character you played. 

  
_**'KATERINA'**_

_'I'll keep your secret.' _She knew she would've said them either way, no matter how it had gone down. The scene she had just witnessed emerged something in her. The memories of little Sirius and Regulus, the memories of them chasing her through their house as she giggled, trampling down the stairs - stopping short as she came face to face with her Mother. But her mother had never stopped her, she just smiled, ruffling Katerina's hair and let her play on. 

No, it was later when at the bottom of the stairs she would see her Uncle or Aunt - that's when she stopped. That's when the games began. But Sirius Black had been her best friend, no matter the distance her family had to travel to see them, and it had been hard for her to stop their friendship - she missed him all those years when he asked her to play and she shook her head, never uttering a word. 

She had started to believe her parents, that she was a wife and only a wife, she was a pureblood lady and good for nothing else. But then one day, Jane Austin had slipped into her hands, she had found solace in paintings and she could finally find herself. Katerina had known she was smart for her age for she picked up on things far quicker that others, she could scheme and get away with it because who would suspect her? 

Katerina had become a pureblood lady that knew her place in the world, one that would stick up for herself and put others down before they put her down, but a pureblood lady that new her manners and new her place. Or so they thought. 

She had wandered the halls, passing a few other prefects but far too distracted with her thoughts to notice or acknowledge them, falling upon James Potter sneaking out from behind a statue, half of his body covered and the other half open to the world. "Look what we have here." She drawled, grabbing his attention instantly, "Ten points from Gryffindor." 

James' eyes had already rolled twice before she finished her sentence, "Wow, that's really mean of you." He snorted, shrugging and turning to walk off. 

"Detention then. On Sunday." She said smiling, making him stop in the middle of the corridor. 

He turned slowly, almost waiting for her to laugh, "That's the weekend." 

"Well spotted." 

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can." She smiled whilst she said this, walking so she was stood in front of him, "Better get going before I take more points, or that cloak of yours." 

James' head whipped round, his hand immediately falling on his bag where the cloak was stuffed. "What cloak?" 

"The cloak that makes you invisible, idiot." She snapped, walking off as he caught up to her, "You and your group of friends use it to play stupid pranks on innocent people, like Slytherins." 

"Innocent?" He scoffed, "You lot are far form innocent. All the boys meddle in the dark arts, the girls are rude and judgmental-" 

"Do you ever think?" She cut him off frustrated, "I mean it can't be that hard to figure out, right? Since we can remember, Slytherins have been disbanded from the other houses - we are like a plague. You come near us and everyone else ignores you. As soon as the hat utters the word Slytherin, we are disbanded. We judge others because of how low we feel, the boys I can't explain, talking to them would waste my breath. But it's all we know, we don't know what it's like to be included in everything and to be shown a different path because after all - if you choose another path, everyone just presumes you're lying." 

James stared at her in shock, not quite believing her words, "That's... that's preposterous!" She mumbled under her breath something along the lines of, _'Didn't think you knew such a big word.' _But James ignored it, "You guys are rude to us, you're mean and the reason why we don't let you in anything is because of how judgmental and horrid you are about blood purity and everything! It's terrible!" 

Katerina shrugged, "Some Slytherins' believe different, Potter, but you are just to lazy and judgemental yourself to notice. We're rude and horrid because you guys are too, we're rude and horrid because we will protect ourselves, even if it means putting others down. We will not stand people trying to take away something we want." 

He shook his head, "Which Slytherin's believe different then, Morozov? Because I daresay it's not you." 

"Maybe not. But I don't think anyones ever really asked for my opinion on it." She said and James turned to her, now interested, "But if you want to know, I believe that pureblood's have more magic in them. It only makes sense, we are born with a pure magical core, muggleborn's have parents that are non-magical, how can they have a pure core? There's no way it can work the same, however, that doesn't mean you can't be smart or good at magic." 

"Then what's your point?" James growled out. 

She shot him a glare, "My point is that, take Lily Evans for example. A muggleborn witch who’s very smart. She's good at magic, of course she is, and she can do it just fine, but her core of magic will never be as powerful as mine, or yours even. She can get high marks, she can duel wizards but in the end, the only way she can win is with her head. We can win with our hearts and our cores." 

"You're wrong." He spat, "Lily would beat you in a duel any day! She's powerful and it doesn't matter about her blood." He snapped back, anger coursing through him and vibrating every word. 

"Opinion's are opinions. Disagree with me for all I care, it doesn't matter to me." She told him lightly before her voice darkened, "But I would win against her, Potter, we both know that's true. Put Sirius Black and I up against each other, and that's a duel that should interest you. And maybe, in those lessons we're giving you can have a shot at beating me." James watched as she turned her head back before stopping, "Sleep well, Potter." 

He looked up and noticed they were back in Gryffindor and Katerina watched as his shoulders seemed to sink ever so slightly. Was he... disappointed? That couldn't be right. But even Katerina couldn't help but feeling like their conversation was interesting, and she really didn't mind the company when he wasn't spitting hexes at her, and she wasn't shouting them at him. 

"Good night, Morozov." He replied, whispering the password before walking in slowly, a deep look of though on his face. The behaviour was odd for the both of them, Katerina couldn't deny that, but was it so wrong that... she didn't mind? 

Salazar, what was she even saying? That she didn't mind having an intellectual conversation with James Potter, AKA the bane of her existence? She must be going crazy to have thought something like that. Yes, Katerina nodded to herself, she was going mad and she needed to sleep. The day had been far too full on for her liking - and Merlin knew she had to keep a low profile this year. 

_Nothing could go wrong. _She repeated to herself, draw too much attention to yourself and you're put into the minds of everyone. She had to stay under the radar, so she hoped nothing could sway that. Too bad that winds blow everything often. 

***

The tree was her safe heaven, she lay there peacefully, knowing no one would find her with a book held loosely in her hands - Pride and Prejudice, an overrated book in her opinion. Elizabeth was quite stupid to keep going back to the man who had hurt her so many times, and Mr Darcy was, quite frankly, an idiot with fewer feelings than a fish. 

Mansfield Park was a thrilling book though; many twists and Katerina rather liked the storyline. But Pride and Prejudice would have to do right now, besides, it wasn't as if she hated the book - it just wasn't her favourite. And she much preferred painting anyways. 

Sunsets seemed to calm Katerina, her whole face looking softer in the late golden light. Her whole persona seemed softer in fact. Possibly, without all the distractions and mixing of personalities inside, this was her true self. The soft, light green eyes which seemed far too delicate in this light for such a harsh world, her smooth, tanned skin with blossoming freckles dotted over her nose and grazing onto her cheeks and light, silky hair that glowed under the golden gleam. She seemed to slot right in there. 

Perhaps with the glow of the slowly setting sun resting upon her, it brought out her light. It had always been there after all, the was she gracefully glided down the stares, the soft tone of her rare laugh, almost unnoticeable twitching of her lips as she fought the smile that threatened to beam, yes, her light had always been there. 

But no one had ever noticed. Sunsets did calm Katerina, possibly because she could be herself out here with only the sun watching and the rising of the moon behind her. No one to judge, and only the golden hue surrounding her with natures whispers. 

Sunsets were her favourites, and seemingly the Stags, after all, that's where she always seemed to meet him. And that moment was no different right now. He had settled a couple of inches away from her, his light ginger coat looking beautiful in the early evening light. Katerina's fingers held her pencil lightly as she traced the lines on the paper - her book forgotten as her eyes roamed over the stag's body. 

He seemed to radiate easiness around him, almost prompting Katerina to speak. "Olen'," Her soft Russian accent made the stag turn towards her slowly, yet with interest, "I've got a question for you." He seemed to nod and she spoke on, "Do you think for someone so out of place in society, that reading, or drawing, is a good place to escape? Or do you think it's better to face reality like it is?" 

Olen looked at her curiously, laying his head on his leg, ears moving lightly. She answered the question for him, "Reality sucks." She said firmly causing him to look up and she shrugged, "It does. I'm just saying. It's full of horrid people who believe violence is the answer to everything; it's full of people who believe that the way to their voice is through killing people - why don't you just speak? People do listen sometimes, and if you're a man anyone will listen."

She looked around her worriedly before her smile broke out and the Stag seemed to get lost in her for a moment, eyes tracing all aspect of her smile, "Would you like to know a secret?" The stag nodded and she chuckled to herself, shaking her head, "Merlin's beard does James Potter annoy me, but I can't fault him on something. Violence was never his answer. And I think the pranks are quite... clever." 

His mouth dropped, giving Olen a rather odd look and Katerina couldn't help but laugh to herself at his face, "it's true! Loath as I am to admit it, they are clever. And maybe I don't respect him... and maybe I hate him... but their ideas are a hell of a lot better than Edward Avery's, or Voldyshorts." She paused, raising her eyebrows at Olen before turning back to the sunset and shaking her head. 

The stag's eyes traced over her, firm on her face as he thought back to her words. _Who knew hm?_

** _ 'JAMES' _ **

He had been rather reluctant to see Morozov today after her declaration from yesterday. At least two good things had come out from it, Morozov still hated him and he had gotten a secret out of her. Patience was his key, he realised. He had to be patient for her to open up to him, she wasn't going to spill her secrets on the first day he had sat down with her - he had understood that. 

However, he didn't realise how close their little club would bring them - he had no idea how much he would change everything for Katerina, and even himself. 

"Potter." She drawled as she entered and James had to shake himself to realise that this was not Katerina by the water. "You look horrid as always." He glared at her as she slumped into the seat opposite him in the classroom, "Well, ideas? Lets make this quick so I don't have to spend too much time in your overbearing presence that makes me want to gouge my eyes out."

James rolled his eyes, "My presence is a gift, Morozov. Feel lucky you're in it right now." She glared at him so harshly and James smirked, "Well if looks could kill I'd definitely be six feet under." 

Katerina's eyes darkened mischievously, "Six feet under? I doubt anyone would bother to bury you." She turned away from him, standing up from her seat and wandering carelessly over to the bookshelf where she pulled three different books out before slamming them back on the table, dust spraying into the air. She raised her eyebrows, wafting her hand as she coughed lightly. 

"What are these for?" James asked her, picking up the first book and flicking through it, not bothering to check the title, nor contents. 

"If you'd bothered to read the covers, they're the first, second and third years books for Defence Against the Dark Arts." She snapped, opening a murky blue one and tracing her finger down the page, "I can feel the surprised stare, Potter. Look somewhere else." 

James opened a book and began reading before replying, "I just didn't think you'd actually care." 

Her head snapped up and her eyes met his, "I don't care about you. But I care that these children get an education. At least one of us has to be competent to teach and since you don't seem to even be capable of reading the front cover of a book, I think I ought to care." Katerina's voice was harsh as she said this and James rolled his eyes again, praying for help to make it through this. 

He opened the book, skimming over the page before looking up at Katerina, finding her totally immersed in her own book. James took his time looking over her and how different she looked today compared to yesterday. Her hair, still sleek and as perfectly styled as ever lay in a ponytail that fell to her mid back and was held up by a pretty black bow. Small pieces of hair floated around her face naturally, making the look complete. 

Katerina had never been bad looking, but James had never paid much attention to her looks - choosing to focus on her irritable personality. But yesterday he had realised she was rather pretty. Striking pale green eyes that looked almost a light brown in darker light, beautifully tanned skin with a few freckles that flourished in the sunlight - and long eyelashes that completed the whole look. 

Even her outfit was always put together, immaculate even. Today, the school jumper, that was thin, hugged her lightly, not tight nor loose. It fitted her well and the Slytherin emblem rested on it, the top of her tie visible. A pair of thick silver hoop earrings hung from her ears, a pretty silver necklace over her jumped that was carved into letters James couldn't read. He assumed they were Russian, then completing her look was the beautiful serpent bracelet she always wore. 

"The bracelet." It slipped out before he could stop himself and she looked up at him curiously, "Where's the bracelet from? It's a bit ironic no? A Slytherin having a serpent crest?" 

She glared at him from her book and she placed it on the table, "My bracelet was from my brother as a thirteenth birthday gift. And the Serpent is my family crest, Potter. In Russia, a few select families have a tradition that on a girls thirteenth birthday you are given a gift from the oldest sibling in the family. It's very old, but say you were the first-born girl you would be given the gift from your Uncle or Father. The thirteenth birthday signifies, what they believe to be, when you finally become a Lady or a Woman." 

James nodded, rather interested, "Do you have to keep it on?" 

"Yes, obviously." She rolled her eyes, "It's a sacred gift that makes you part of the family. If you take it off or in anyway break it purposely- you renounce yourself from the family, or you may be disowned." 

"Have you ever taken it off?" He asked her. 

Katerina narrowed her eyes, "Why are you so interested, Potter? It's Russian Pureblood custom, surely you have no interest in that?" Just like that the moment was gone and James rolled his eyes for the third time. 

But he had wondered that himself - why was he so interested? 

Why had they been having more conversations than ever before? Why had he been mildly excited to go down to the water when he saw her name on the map? Why had he despised having to come here but rather enjoyed the conversation? Why did he find her interesting? 

Answers floated around his brain but none of them seem to answer every question except for - _Her secrets are important, spending time with her is __valuable and not to be wasted. _

Because Katerina Morozov certainly didn't interest him in anyway - she was boring, had no opinion and thought she was better than everyone else. No matter if she thought his pranks were clever. 

He smiled to himself and Katerina looked up, narrowing her eyes, "Why are you smiling?" 

James let out a long breath, "I just thought of something... clever." He watched her reaction closely, as her head tilted back down to the book and he really could've swore her lips twitched a bit. 

Or maybe that was him just being cocky. Or not. 

Right now, nothing would happen, no it needed to fester and grow; right up until neither could take it anymore and their worlds come crashing together. Who knew a fact about jewellery could change everything later on? Who knew a fact about jewellery could make someone so oblivious notice that another's whole world had shifted? 

_Who knew indeed. _

But that's the thing, the best things come from the unknown. And maybe it was better off not knowing until you had too. Maybe it was better to ignore the obvious - there was a fine line between hate and love after all.


	6. Delitescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the tip, still unknown to both ends.

**Chapter 6 | Error Fulvo Nimis |**

_"While all deception requires secrecy, all secrecy is not meant to deceive." - Sissela Bok _

** _'KATERINA'_ **

Dwelling on whether to wear her hair in a ponytail or in a plait had made her a little over a minute late to her and four eyes... _teaching? _Katerina was a little angry with herself for being late, she didn't want to make a bad first impression - they were everything after all - and truth be told, she was rather excited. She rather liked children, they were fun an energetic. Of course there was a point where they became annoying and overly childish, but she loved hearing their thoughts because some of them were so broad and she found herself interested by every word. 

Katerina jogged in slowly, finding Four eyes smiling at all the children and she walked forwards, a few heads turning to look at her. "Well look who finally showed up!" Potter announced, his voice was cheerful but Katerina could detect his annoyance. 

"Sorry, I figured I would be spending a lot of time in your presence today so I tried to mentally prepare myself for the torture." A few of the younger years sniggered at her words and Katerina found herself rather proud, "Has Potter explained what we're doing today?" The kids shook their heads and Katerina nodded, "Well, think of this... imagine you're in a duel with your biggest enemy. Now, you've run out of spells but there's one more to use... something important, something you should never forget. Expelliarmus." She whispered, "And now, your opponent is wandless." 

The kids whispered to each other for a moment, the eleven year olds looking much more interested than the third years. "Now, everything is practical here and you'll be doing the theory on the spell later on but for now, we're going to perfect your technique." Potter carried on and Katerina walked around the hall and conjured up dummies for them all to work on. 

Not everyone from the year groups were here, and Katerina noticed that is was mainly Gryffindors with Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw scattered around her and there with a couple of Slytherins. She walked back, standing behind the group of children and sending the disarming spell straight at James, his wand falling right out his hands. "There you go, example of the disarming spell wordlessly." James glared at her and she smiled sarcastically at him. 

"Split yourselves into pairs." He grumbled out, "And find a dummy." Everyone spread out quickly, and four eyes walked over to her angrily. "What was that for?" 

"They needed to see the spell. And I wasn't exactly going to pick on a first year was I?" She spun around the hall before gathering everyone's attention, "Right, the incantation first. Expelliarmus." 

They repeated it back to her flawlessly and she nodded approvingly, "Can anyone have an educated guess on the stance and wand movement you make when casting this spell?" Several hands went up around her and she picked on a Hufflepuff who seemed ready to share their knowledge. Smiling as the answer, Katerina showed them how to position themselves. "Now, have a go with the dummy." 

Potter walked up beside her and she turned to face him while wrinkling her nose, "I didn't think they'd listen to you." 

"Well I didn't expect you to take an actual interest in pureblood culture." She snapped, "But I guess things can surprise people." 

He shuffled his feet and glared at her, "I had no interest in your pureblood culture, only in your bracelet." She rolled her eyes, scanning the room carefully and seeing a couple of pairs disarming their dummies faintly. "Hello, is everything alright?" She heard Four eye's voice behind her and found him speaking to a small first year. 

The first year cast a careful glance at Katerina before speaking to James, "I- uh need some help." She stuttered out nervously and James nodded. 

"Do you want-" He started to ask her but Katerina interrupted him. 

"You go." She told him, her voice unnaturally quiet yet still cold, "She wants you not me." 

She watched as James walked off with the small first year, an unreadable look in his eye and Katerina sighed. She couldn't help the wall she put up, she couldn't help her defensive stance and she certainly couldn't stop the rumours that spread around about her. Across the school, she wasn't exactly known for being polite and thus, not many people approached her. But those that did found she was actually quite kind. 

Katerina had rules though. Rule one - protect yourself with walls. No one sees inside you then no one can learn your lies. Rule two - Control your opinions. This one was rather hard for her and she was known for having a harsh tongue. She would speak up if she didn't like something, she would stand up for herself but if she was told not to anymore, she would comply. Rule three - Never show them what you see. Whatever that took, she would not show weakness. She would show compliance, she would show them everything they wanted to see but she would never, ever show them herself. 

And what a funny thing that was. Because whilst she had these numerous walls, whilst she moulded herself to fit into their society, she kept herself more and more hidden in the most obvious ways. No one would ever suspect her of defying anything because yes, it was true that she believed in blood purity, and yes she was a Slytherin, and yes, she had opinions. But no one would ever think a woman who was a slytherin and believed in blood purity could ever have bigger opinions that those on the surface. 

It was a complicated facade and she was starting to get tired of it. But if it was going to save her in the end - she would do what's necessary. "Raise your arm slightly." She told the Gryffindor boy who was just starting to get a hang of it. "It allows you more freedom to move and put more force and power into the spell." 

He nodded nervously, taking a quick glance at his friend. "Expelliarmus." The wand came soaring towards him and Katerina reached her hand in front of him, catching it before the wand hit him in the face. 

"Let it fall in a duel. But if it comes near you, pick it up and throw it as far as you can. People are never as powerful without their weapons." She told him before walking away and leaving the wand in his hand.

It was true, people were never as powerful without their weapons. She would be nothing without her harsh words, Edward Avery would be nothing without his curses, Potter would be nothing without his wand nor pranks, Evans would be nothing without her temper. People had weapons, they had wands, but what fired the wands was the power inside them. Their ferocity. 

***

"Well... that was good I guess." Potter's voice interrupted her thinking as the final kids left the hall. 

She shrugged, "Yes I suppose. On Monday meet me in the library to go over the task for next week." Picking up her bag she made for the doors, styling her hair as she walked with her wand. 

"You're in a rush." He joked and Katerina looked at him as if he were alien for talking to her. 

"I'm going on a... date." She told him, "And I don't want to be late." Her hair had been straightened now and feel silkily down to her mid-back and she quickly transfigured her outfit into a green long sleeved top with a high neck tucked into a long, wooly black skirt. A small necklace hung around her neck and her earrings had turned into small hoops hanging around her ears. "Anything else?" She asked him as they stopped by the door where Oliver Brooks waited for her. 

James looked over at the Hufflepuff who stood waiting nervously and his heart tugged every so slightly that he barely even felt it. "Nope. Try not to scare him off with your awful attitude." 

She snorted and he saw the sides of her lips twitch, "I won't, four eyes."

Katerina didn't spare a look back at four eyes as she walked over to Brooks who stood there nervously. He looked... rather good. He wore some black trousers with a white shirt and a casual jacket. Her eyes fell on the flower and she raised her eyebrows slightly. A rose. She preferred sunflowers but they were rather large. And he didn't exactly know her. 

"Hi." He said awkwardly and she smirked.

"Good afternoon." She replied, "I hope the flower is for me otherwise that would be awkward." He smiled and handed it to her, his never seeping out of his shoulders. He was still tense and Katerina didn't blame him. In her whole six years of Hogwarts, she had been asked out a few times, rejecting most with harsh words. One time she had accepted and it had been... fine, but it was a request from her Aunt to court Harden Bulstrode, a boy two years ahead of her. The other time... well she preferred not to speak of it.

"I uh thought we could go to Madame-" He started but he saw Katerina's face of disgust before letting out a breath, "Oh thank goodness. I hate that place. Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged, "I don't exactly mind Madame Puddifants but it is very pink. We could go to the Three Broomsticks if you want?"

"Sounds wonderful." He agreed and they chatted lightly as they walked down there. He opened the door for her, pulling out her chair and she thanked him as he sat down. "Okay, I've got a question." She looked up and nodded, "You seem... so cold. Why aren't you actually that mean?" 

Katerina smirked, "Well I'm not going to be rude on a date, am I? I wouldn't get anywhere with that. But I am that mean, just not to people whose company I enjoy." 

Oliver chuckled, "You enjoy my company?" 

"It's... satisfactory. Besides, we've still got a while for my horrid personality to come out." He seemed to like her answer and grinned at her. 

"I was actually quite apprehensive to come on this date with you." He told her once their drinks had come. 

"I don't blame you." She told him, taking a sip of her Tea, "I'm not exactly the friendliest person and we've hardly spoke. Except for that time I called you-" 

"-A good looking bloke with less knowledge about charms than a goat." He finished for her, Katerina smiling into her cup as he laughed. 

When she had asked out Oliver Brooks, it was to do something someone had told her she wouldn't do. She hadn't exactly expected them to get along extremely well. But it seemed they had a bit in common as they walked around Hogsmeade after finishing in the Three Broomsticks. Katerina liked him, nothing other than friendship there yet but she enjoyed his company. Her walls weren't down yet though.

"-Which is exactly why Pink Floyd are the best muggle band ever." Oliver had stopped speaking, his breath catching up to him as they made it to the doors. "Sorry you probably didn't really want to know that being all..." he trailed off.

Katerina nodded, "Well... if you want my opinion, their music is... alright. But The Beatles override them by far." She told him and his mouth dropped open. "Their music has all different tastes and I think anyone could listen to their songs and like at least one of them." 

He looked at her with a gaping mouth and wide eyes, "You... you listen to them?" 

She shrugged, "I've heard a couple of their songs. I love them and ABBA. Mamma Mia is a brilliant song, and S.O.S, Waterloo and Honey, Honey. Iconic songs. But I don't listen to them that often." Oliver nodded sympathetically and Katerina scowled, "Don't look at me sympathetically. It's not a problem for me. I'm perfectly happy listening to Wizarding music." She snapped and he looked taken back by her harsh tone. 

"Sorry." He said quietly, "I didn't mean to." 

"It's fine." She dismissed it and the walk back to the Great Hall was in silence right up until they go to the slowly filling hall. "I had a nice time today. It was... fun."

He smiled kindly at her, "I had fun too. Maybe we could... do this again?"

"Yeah. That would be okay." She told him, brushing her hair quickly behind her ear. 

"Stop making me actually interested in you, I'm trying to be aloof and cool." He told her, leaning on his back foot and rolling his eyes. 

Katerina laughed and grinned at him, "Cool? Please, that word probably isn't in your vocabulary." She stepped forward and he swallowed lightly, "Have a good dinner, Brooks." Then she turned on her heel and walked towards the Slytherin table with a poorly hidden smile on her face. 

Okay... maybe there was something other than friendship there, Katerina admitted to herself with an inside squeal and grin.

** _ 'SIRIUS'  
_ **

Sirius watched with interest as Katerina laughed whilst standing opposite Oliver Brooks. He watched as she walked away from him with a barely hidden smile on hair and he watched with interest as Oliver Brooks too walked away with a smile on his face. "Oi, Prongs. Since you spend so much time stalking Morozov, what's she doing with Brooks?" 

James looked up from his plate and towards the Slytherin table, then the Hufflepuff table then to Sirius, "She went on a date. And I do not stalk her." He added hastily.

Remus and himself shared a smile that simply showed each other that they didn't believe a word of what he said, "A date?" peter spluttered, "Someone actually had the balls to go out with her?" 

"I was there when she asked him actually." Remus spoke up, "It was all very surprising. He was surprised as well but it seems they get along well enough." 

"You were there?" James spoke up, his eyes snapping onto Remus', "Why didn't you tell us?" 

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Because I didn't think it would've been of importance. After all you do hate her-" 

"Exactly!" James told him, "I need juice on her. Remember my plan Moony, that could be good leverage." 

Sirius shook his head, "How on earth is that good leverage? Practically half the school saw her walk in with him." 

But James' smile didn't falter, "Well she obviously likes him right..." He trailed off and Sirius didn't like where this was going. 

"No." He said before the boy in glasses could continue, "You can't do that. That's too far. You're already getting her secrets from her by disguising yourself as a fucking deer. I get that she's not the nicest person but remember third-" 

"Third year was three years ago. She's done horrid stuff to us and I just want it to stop, and this will make her stop. If she's broken hearted then she won't be mean to us- wait..." His eyes lit up, "Okay, what if I get her to start to fall for me slowly once she's with Brooks then she'll break up with him for me then I'll reject her. Oh my god this is perfect." 

Remus and Sirius were staring at him wide eyed, Peter looking rather nauseous as well, "Prongs... you can't seriously be going along with this?" But Sirius knew he would. But this wasn't James, they had never seen him like this. There was something he was missing and he needed to find out what it was. 

James stood up quickly, "I need to go." And he rushed out, barely even acknowledging Lily as she sat down next to where he had just been sitting. 

"Why is he in such a rush?" She asked but taking a look at the boys faces she spoke again, "Never mind. I don't want to know." 

And Sirius nodded. He didn't exactly want to know either - but he certainly wasn't going to stop it either. She was keeping their secret and he wanted it safe. Sure, no one deserved to get their heart broken but maybe with this... the old Katerina would come back. Maybe it was selfish that he wanted her back, the old Katerina that reminded him of a sunflower, he didn't want the Katerina that was a thorn. No, he wanted the sun back. 

Maybe... maybe James and Oliver Brooks could bring her back out. 

_**'KATERINA'**_

Everyone had been giving her odd looks since lunch, possibly because she had been in an uncommonly good mood, she however supposed it was because she hadn't said anything harsh to anyone yet, nor made anyone cry. Yet. Or maybe it was because when a Half-blood came to sit down with her, she didn't even bat an eyelash. 

Her dorm consisted of three pureblood girls. Ophelia Greengrass, Lilith Shafiq, Natalia Selwyn and Katerina Morozov (obviously). However, in the sixth year dorms, there was a half blood. Madeline Graves had been sorted into Slytherin and she had been quite the outcast. Ophelia had tried to get to know her for about three days before giving up. Lilith hadn't bothered and stuck up her nose, as did Natalia and Katerina. 

That didn't mean that Katerina hated her though... she was indifferent. Madeline was pretty, dark skinned with beautiful dark hair and matching deep eyes. She seemed quiet and nice enough, and seemed to be a Slytherin through and through. The only thing that troubled Katerina was her blood status. 

But right now, she just didn't really care. Or she didn't notice because of her good mood. "Good afternoon Graves." 

Madeline coughed from her seat before choking out a reply, "Hi Katerina." She looked up at the pureblood girl and found her smiling easily, "Are you... alright?"

"Brilliant thanks." Katerina answered, "Why? Do I look odd?" 

"Well a bit." Madeline told her awkwardly, clearly still a bit surprised that Katerina was actually giving her the time of day, "I've never seen you so... smiley." 

Katerina nodded fairly, acknowledging the point, "Well, I do smile. This is proof." Madeline nodded smiling, picking at her dinner and Katerina looked up just in time to see the other girls walking towards the two of them. Her smiling face turned slightly colder, the remains of the smile still littering her face. She knew it was just a matter before it was all gone - right when the boys showed up it would be. 

"Katerina, darling!" Gloss cooed, "And..." She trailed off, her smile dissipating into a small frown, "Graves..."

The dark haired girl looked up at Gloss with pursed lips and dipped her head, "Gloss." 

Shifting slightly, Gloss sat down next to her leaving a rather large gap between them and placing her hands on top of the desk, Natalia shook her head and walked the long way round, taking her seat next to Katerina and Lilith on the other side. Gloss seemed to be quite awkward next to Madeline and Katerina scoffed, "Could you possibly look more awkward? Salazar, Gloss, you look more constipated than Pettigrew did trying to do a nonverbal spell." 

Gloss's eyebrows furrowed together, eyes narrowing, "I look nothing like that... pudgy little boy. I have far better hair, I am taller-" 

"We get it!" Natalia said, rolling her eyes, "Why are you sitting here, Graves?" She asked the dark skinned girl haughtily. 

Madeline sighed and dropped her fork, "Forgive me for wanting to have some actual friends in my own house that I was sorted into. Snape is a half-blood like me but the boys don't seem to have a problem with him." 

Lilith glared at her as she spooned mash onto her plate and Katerina nodded wisely in Madeline's direction, "This is very true. Besides, she came and sat with me before and I didn't say anything. It's not as if she's a muggleborn anyways. I am sure we can enjoy each other's company." The other girls looked at Katerina as if she was mad. But she payed them no mind, "You are a half-blood, but I am willing to push that aside. After all... if the boys are okay with it then I am too." 

The girls around her seemed to consider her words and Gloss nodded, "Very well. Now, Katerina, Isla from my dorm has told me that Regina from Hufflepuff was told by Archie who is rather close with Oliver Brooks that he enjoyed your date." 

Katerina rolled her eyes, "That's wonderful to know, Gloss. If you would like to know then I enjoyed it too. Now, leave me to eat in peace-" 

"No!" Lilith groaned, "You have to tell us all about it!" 

Even Natalia seemed interested, "I do have to agree - did he warm your icy heart?"

"Shove off, Selwyn." Katerina told her sarcastically but she was grinning, "But all I'm going to say is that... a second date would be... nice." 

The girls fell into giggles, Madeline looking happier than Katerina had ever seen her in years and she felt a burst of pride through her. Maybe those with less pure blood were less magically powerful, but it didn't mean you couldn't speak to them. Katerina had confidence no one would see through her charade - if only she knew right? 

***

_Katerina, _

_I have been speaking to your uncle and we have been discussing a rather large problem at hand. Your education is very important, no man wants an unintelligent wife. However, speaking to the three families we are considering for your betrothal we have gathered that a job for you would be unwise. With the Dark Lord rising you will need to stay at home and provide for the family and be a recognisable face. _

_The Rosier's have given their opinion to us, saying that Evan would be working in the Ministry in London and you would be at home. Keeping your social status during this period of time would be exceptionally important and the Nott's have to agree with them as well. However, in Russia if you choose a different betrothal, you would be feeding information to other Russian Wives whilst the Sokolov boy would recruit for the Dark Lord. _

_In this position and these argument we have decided to retract your application for the Unspeakable's. Please continue to work hard on your studies, grades will be extremely important and we expect nothing less than perfect. _

_Please tell me about your courtship with this Oliver Brooks boy, I shall do some research on his family and come to a conclusion of his worth. _

_Your Aunt,   
Galina Morozov._

Her fists crumpled up the letter and she tossed it into the fire angrily.It was bad enough not going into the career she wanted and now she couldn't even have a career. Her blood was absolutely boiling, rage flowing through every artery and vein in her body. Inconsiderate, rude, obnoxious, horrible- the words she repeated to herself spiralled on as she paced in her nightgown, the carpet of the Slytherin common room slipping below her slippers. 

She fell to the sofa, burying her hands in her face and wanting so desperately to scream. But nothing, no rage could come out. Katerina could only feel it bubble, not ready to burst. There would be a time and place for that. 

Her face snapped up as she heard footsteps hit the floor next to her and her eyes met grey. "Black." She acknowledged. 

Regulus looked down at her and sat next to her, his eyes strained on her skin. "You look pale." He stated. She glared at him lightly and he pursed his lips. "Come." He instructed her, standing up and his hand stuck out gently towards her. 

She took it hesitantly, "Where are we going?" She asked him as they slipped out of the common room, "I am in my nightgown Black!" She whispered harshly, "It's indecent and-" 

"Sh." He instructed, "it doesn't matter. No one will see." 

Her eyes ran through every inch of the corridors, praying no one would see her and when he brought her up to the Astronomy tower her breath hitched in her throat. "Black..." 

"Regulus please. I've known you since we were toddlers. And I hope we're better... friends than surnames." He told her with raised eyebrows, "Just... walk forwards and breath alright?" 

She did as she was told, her black nightgown soft against the goosebumps on her legs. He walked next to her and the two of them looked out into the distance, silence comforting between them before it was broken. "You always toss them into the fire." Regulus whispered, bringing out slightly brown, crumpled pieces of paper out of his pocket. 

Katerina's eyes turned wide and she tried her best to disguise her fear and surprise, "It's just best to burn them - I don't exactly want people reading my-" 

"I get it, Katerina." Regulus told her, bringing his wand out, "I get how you're feeling. Do you have any idea how much I want to burn my mother's letters as well? How tempting it is to toss them into the fire and not return home for Christmas and just run into my brother's arms and actually speak more than one word to him? Or spend time with him over the summer? God I want to do all of those things but I can't." He told her wholeheartedly. "We can't. It's a game Katerina, a dangerous game. And right now, you're playing with embers, with unlit fire and you're holding a lit match in your hand." 

She couldn't control her facial expressions, "You... you know?"

"I know. I know because I see you in me, I see me in you. I know the pain you feel, I know the want. But you can't do it anymore, Katerina. You just can't. It's too dangerous. Next time there's a meeting, turn up. The girls don't do anything, they sit quietly but they're there for show. You have to turn up. Avery is... suspicious to an extent." 

"Suspicious? I'm surprised with his little brains he even noticed." Regulus cracked a smile at her words before turning serious, "And you?" 

"Well now we have each other don't we?" He smiled at her, grabbing her hand, "Now we have our own secret." 

A weight lifted off her shoulders and she turned back to the dark sky. Someone new her secret, someone knew she wanted out. And hell, if one person knew, she was glad it was Regulus Black. The toddler she had grown up with, the boy she had missed. "In the end Regulus... you know what I'm going to do, don't you?" 

"I do." 


	7. Gaucherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inexperience to something.

**Chapter 7 | Pulchrae Pluviam | **

_'The eyes of others our prisons; their thoughts our cages' - Virginia Woolf _

_ _  
_ _ _ **'KATERINA'** _

Regulus and her had been spending some more time together, a couple of rumours flying around the place about them but Katerina knew that they would hardly spread far. The boys in her own year and the year above knew of her courting decisions, or they knew that they were going to take place at some point. Regulus Black had not been on that list. Katerina supposed the reason was because of their childhood friendship, and her mother's views on the elder son. 

Right now, they sat in the library. She seemed to find herself there quite often now, her nose dipped into books of all kind. They worked well together, silently but knew when to ask a question. And they tended to always be sensible. In all honesty, she rather liked his company. He was gentle, witty and intelligent. Pretty much everything she valued - the values she could show to others. She wasn't supposed to care if they liked to read (although he did), she wasn't supposed to care if like music or dabbled in the Muggle Arts (which Regulus did not and others rarely did as well). 

But the one thing that was bugging her right now, at this very moment as her quill scratched against the parchment, was the fact that it had been almost a week and Oliver Brooks and her had yet to speak. She felt slightly... miffed. Katerina wasn't angry, she had only been on one date with him and her feelings had hardly developed from the small ping in her head saying she had a crush. She sort of wished that he would come to her though. 

So far though... no luck. Katerina decided she would speak to him instead. Whenever she saw him next. "-It didn't make any sense to me and I was hoping you'd be able to help me." Regulus cut her out of her thoughts and Katerina turned to him. 

"Transfiguration?" He nodded and she slid his book along towards her. "Oh don't worry, I got stuck on this last year as well. When you transfigure a human into an object or another animal, human transfiguration, they'll possess the qualities, intelligence and behaviour of the animal they are. However this isn't the case for animagus because they retain their mental faculties. If you are such an unintelligent animal-" 

"That's my bother for you though!" Came a cheerful voice from behind Regulus and Katerina. Neither of them needed to turn to know it was Sirius. "A fair description." 

Regulus narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" He snapped, voice cold and Katerina tried to keep the surprise off her face. She knew (everyone pretty much knew) that the Black brothers did not get along well. Sirius was a blood traitor in Gryffindor, Regulus a perfect pureblood boy in Slytherin. They were complete opposites, but Katerina just couldn't wrap her head around the harsh tone of voice. 

Sirius just rolled his eyes, turning towards Katerina who had a bored look on her face. She was very clearly uninterested in what he had to say, "I need to speak to your lovely friend Morozov here." She smirked lightly, tapping her foot against the wooden floor. Truth be told she had sort of been expecting this conversation for a little bit and was thoroughly surprised it didn't happen earlier. 

"Me, Black? Surely you wouldn't want to waste your precious time with me instead of staring at yourself in the mirror? Or are you starting to get bored in pretending your good looking?" Sirius glared at her and she gave him an innocent smile. However, after a moment, she turned to Regulus. "I'll be back in two minutes. If I'm not be prepared to see me strangling your brother." 

Katerina stood up, following Sirius to a small corner of the library. He turned on her instantly, as soon as she stopped walking. "Right, I've got a couple of questions for you." He stated and she nodded before turning away from his face and towards the books. "_I'll keep your secret?" _He whispered harshly. "What the hell was that about? Shouldn't you be spreading it around the school? Shouldn't you be telling your husband to be or something? You- you can't - you're not supposed to be-" 

"I'll cut you off right there, Black." She said, pushing the book back into it's original position. "I really don't think you should be speaking to me in _that _tone of voice, considering what I know." She held her hand up at his outraged face, "Before you bite my damn head off, let me finish. Truth be told, I couldn't care less about spreading your secret. Not my place and it's a big secret. And I'm sure you'll do it when you see fit. I won't be telling anyone." Katerina looked him dead in the eye before speaking again, "I'm not supposed to _be _anything." <strike>Besides a wife.</strike> "So don't tell me what I'm supposed to be." 

Katerina made to walk away before he spoke again, pulling her back, "Well. Thanks I guess. But that whole load of bull about what you're supposed to be? Aren't you betrothed? That pretty much seals your fate, you'll just be a wife for life." Her wand was on his neck faster than he could blink. 

"Seals my fate? A wife for life? Think what you want, Black. But in the end, you're going to be the one with a whole face of shock. You speak to me again about this and I castrate you." 

"Everything alright?" Regulus asked, his eyes landing on the wand pointed at Sirius' neck. He had just come around the corner, ears picking up harsh tones and quick movements.

Katerina narrowed her eyes one last time at Sirius before dropping her wand. "Fine thanks." She turned to face Regulus, already walking, "I'll see you later Regulus." She knew Regulus would've probably heard the last part of the conversation and he would probably drop it. He knew her thoughts, not the full extent of course, but he knew enough to fill the spots in for himself though.

_'Wife for life.' _Katerina repeated to herself as she swept her books up off the table and walked angrily out of the library. Merlin she absolutely loathed statements like that. God she wished she could scream from the top of her lungs that she was more than what they all thought. That she was a woman, a woman with thoughts and feelings and opinions and a goddamn perspective. She was not a fucking _wife _for _men _to have on their arms. 

Sirius Black couldn't have known, of course he couldn't have - she kept it well hidden - but she couldn't help but feel a surge of anger and frustration as his words. Couldn't he just keep his damn mouth shut? Why couldn't he understand and keep his trap shut? A pureblood boy, running from his family and their ideals. _He should've known! He should've realised! _

In such a case... she couldn't help but realise that these thoughts were leading to a conclusion. _She wanted him to know._ She wanted someone to know- and what better than a boy who had been through something similar himself? She hated herself for wanting him to know her secret. 

***

Katerina had been minding her own business, just sitting calmly in the Slytherin common room when it happened. When Evan Rosier approached her. Her quill was moving slowly between her fingers, head bent over a piece of parchment. It had been a couple of days since the _Sirius x Library _incident as she had named it and her anger had dissolved. She was still frustrated with herself though, and she hd begun to push herself to the maximum. 

She was fairly sure even the teachers had been surprised that she was asking for extra work - Slughorn wasn't as Katrina often did that, and nor was Flitwick. But her Alchemy professor was and Katerina was up to her arms in work. But she wasn't going to stop, she wanted to prove to herself that Sirius words hadn't gotten to her, that she was more than what he had assumed her to be. 

But back to the point, because now Evan Rosier was sitting opposite her. "Rosier." She acknowledge him quickly, quill back to scratching methodically against her parchment. 

"Good afternoon, Katerina." He greeted her casually, his voice clipped and proper, "Are you working?" 

"On homework, yes." She replied, eyeing him from where she sat, "Is everything alright, or are you just here to distract me?" 

He chuckled at her words, a hard laugh that didn't seem to shine any brightness into the room, "Distract you? Well if I had known you were so easily distracted by me I wouldn't have disturbed you." Katerina looked up, not a hint of amusement in her eyes but Rosier didn't seem to notice that, "I just wanted to make sure you're not tiring yourself out. I know how fragile you can sometimes be-" 

"Fragile?" She snorted and he looked up at her sharply. Katerina seemed to sink at his look, it was ever so familiar and she licked her lips frustratedly, Rosier's eyes tracing the movement, "I'm not pushing myself. Don't worry your little head, Rosier. Thank you for the concern though." 

He narrowed his eyes and leant in closer too, Katerina's head staying firmly down as his lips drifted to her ear, "I know there's something odd about you, Morozov. And I will find out what it is. You watch your tongue, you wouldn't want to be removed from the family now, would you? Such a disappointment to your parents. If they were here... well you're tone would definitely upset them." He moved away from her and Katerina sat there frozen still, "Get your act together." He snapped before stalking off. 

She let out a shaky breath and packed up her books with a flick of her wand, rushing upstairs and ignoring the eyes following behind her. Evan Rosier could not find out about her "act" as he had called it. No one could, and she would never disappoint her parents. She would just have to work harder to conceal it, no matter the cost. 

"Oh Katerina!" Gloss cooed as she sat in the sixth year girls dormitory, Natalia looking at Katerina with raised eyebrows, "You'll never guess who was talking about you earlier today!" Katerina turned her head slightly as she placed her books on the small book shelf by her bed, "Theadus Nott! He thinks you're beautiful and that you would be a brilliant girl to court." Gloss said dreamily as Katerina pulled out a book from the top shelf. 

She faked interest as she moved towards the door, "Oh really? My Aunt has been corresponding with his family about a courting or betrothal, that's wonderful news. Thank you, Gloss." Katerina paused, her hand on the door just as she was about to leave, "I'll be back for dinner, I'm going outside to read." 

Natalia and Gloss waved her off smiling. The two girls, of course, knew that betrothal contracts would be taking place soon. Gloss already had hers with Richard Travers who graduated two years ago, Natalia, like Katerina, was looking at possible suitors. The two of them were probably least looking forward to the marriages but Katerina knew that no matter what, Natalia would end up being married to a pureblood boy and she would become a house wife. No matter what anyone liked to think, that's why they were there. 

If Katerina was honest, she pitied Natalia. Natalia was strong minded, ambitious, cunning and she had so much passion for everything she loved, but she never saw the bigger picture. Katerina knew that Natalia would like to think she was strong and that she could make her own decision, Katerina would like to think that about herself, but in reality, that would never happen. They would never have enough power, they would never been seen as enough. 

Never. 

** _ 'JAMES' _ **

James had spotted her on the map that afternoon and a smile had crept upon his face. Today, he would not approach her in his stag form. He would approach her as James Fleamont Potter, in all his glory. And so, he walked towards where she sat reading by the lake, only a small tree covering her figure. 

He had to say, that in the sunlight, Katerina was not ugly. She never had been if he was honest, he just had never payed attention to it because he was too busy hating her. Well, he supposed that he had payed attention to it at one point, but that was a long time ago and he didn't need to think back on that dark time. 

But maybe he could let his mind drift slightly... to her sleek hair and her beautiful eyes, her slightly haughty nose that suited her face, the high cheekbones, she just seemed to be a work of art. And the sunlight did _not _help him argue against this. She just seemed to glow and Godric he hated the way his mind started to fill up with images of her in the sunlight and how she started to remind him of the colour yellow as she sat there reading, so in her element- 

"What are you reading?" He asked, making his own brain freeze and she snapped her book shut, placing it behind her and out of view. He chuckled and smirked, "It's saucy is it?" 

"Saucy? Salazar you're childish." She snapped, making to stand up. 

James quickly stopped her, "Stay! No need to run away from me." 

She looked at him and wrinkled her nose, "I'd say people with common sense would run away from you. It seems that Evans and I are the only ones with common sense." 

"What? Not Snape, because I'm fairly sure he runs too." James joked, surprised to see her mouth twitch lightly. 

"Please, he might run but I am not prepared to complement him. Besides when he sees you, normally he just growls, draws his wand and then runs off." She told him, standing in front of him and keeping the book behind her back well hidden. "Now if you'll excuse me, I find we've been having far too many conversations lately and I can feel my brain decreasing in size by just looking at you." 

James rolled his eyes and started following her, "That old insult? Please, Morozov, go for something more creative. The tree's are laughing at that poor insult." 

"Those tree's think you're birth certificate was a waste. And they're right." She snapped back, "Now please leave me alone. I don't like you and your company." 

"Oh come on, Morozov. Just spare me a bit of time! I am quite awesome and we can have good discussions! Why don't you give me your opinion on-" She whirled around on her foot to face him and James staggered back. Merlin knew that Katerina had a temper, a cold, quick temper. But she never, ever shouted. James had never even heard her raise her voice. 

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said clearly, "I will not waste any of my time on you. Go find Evans and bother her, or Salazar! Take your annoying personality somewhere else because Evans doesn't deserve that either." He was still surprised how level her voice was. 

He rolled his eyes and tried to brush the insults off him, "Alright, Morozov! But you're missing out." He called as he walked back towards the castle. It was odd because he felt slightly disappointed. She had not wanted to speak to him, and he had sort of gotten used to being outside with her. (As the stag of course) and he had felt a slight pang of hope before going out there that she would speak to him as well, himself. 

But alas, no, his hope was squashed. 

It was odd what he was feeling right now because he had come to a mild realisation. He liked the conversations he had with Katerina, whether that was by the water or the conversations that they had been having about the tutoring the younger years, or walking back to the Gryffindor common room, she was _interesting. _Not nice, just interesting. She had personality and she argued with him about his opinions and voiced hers. Something he thought she wouldn't do. 

She did though. 

Katerina had surprised him, she had voiced her opinion, she had taught him about her heritage and when she was by the water, she was showing him a side of her he (and no one else) had ever seen. He felt privileged in a way, that he was seeing something that no one else got to and James felt pride surge up in him. Maybe it was deception was he was the stag, but those short moments weren't. Those moments she let her guard down momentarily and he got to see glimpses of Katerina by the water.

And Godric, it felt weird saying it, but he quite liked her company. And that was a pretty awful realisation. But James knew he would put it to the back of his mind and focus on his prank, focus on the real task. 

Guilt was every so slowly creeping in though, but he ignored it to the best of his ability. He would not feel bad, after all, she could be fooling him. She did play the best game of deception he had ever seen. 

Though soon, he would overtake her. 

***

James' mind had been chaos since his realisation, that he liked her company. He kept on overthinking every move he made, even choosing his seat in the Great hall. "Prongs!" Sirius called, "You with us mate?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, course." 

"Brilliant because Remus came up with the brilliant idea of this new prank!" Sirius gestured wildly with his hands and James was overcome with a sudden appreciation of his best friend. No matter what, he always managed to cheer him up and pull his mind away from the thoughts that troubled him the most. "I reckon it'll work if we practice the charm well enough. Speaking of charms-" 

"Padfoot, I think it's a great idea, but slow down!" James laughed, his eyes falling on Lily as she entered the hall, "Evening Evans!" He called and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. But just as James grinned back towards his friend, his eyes fell on another figure at the end of the hall. And dear Merlin, he did not know what was going on with him.

There Katerina stood looking at Oliver Brooks as they walked into the great hall, smiles on both of their faces. But James could only look at her, god what the hell was wrong with him? It felt like earlier, the slight tug on his heart as he looked towards her, the warm fuzzy feeling that seemed to grow and the seemingly invisible sprouting of sunflowers when she smiled. Why did she have to be so goddamn different around him and by the water? 

Why couldn't she scowl and taunt him and be rude towards him and not smile and make him grip the underneath of the table. James was sure though that he didn't like her, he couldn't. For in all her beauty, she was flawed. So extravagantly flawed. Katerina Morozov was cold and crass, she was quick with insults, she was arrogant, she had a temper that sprung out too easily, she judged, and what James didn't know was that she cared far too much. 

Yes, she may have been beautiful, but she was so deeply flawed. She cared about what others thought when she was convinced she didn't, it was hard to get rid of though when you've spent you're whole life being what everyone wants you to be. So maybe she was turning her back on that now but it would take time for her to be comfortable, it would take time for her to finally be herself. 

Because right now, she was just a figment, people saw her and they all had different opinions. James saw her as rude, obnoxious and beautiful, Evan Rosier saw her as too intelligent for her own good, Regulus saw her for more than a pretty face, Oliver saw her as a girl transforming into a woman with so much potential that she was too afraid to show, Sirius saw her as a snake with a flower blooming underneath her, Katerina saw herself as a woman with something to give, and everything to hide. 

Katerina Morozov was confusing, she confused everyone around her and apart from her beauty, maybe that was why James just couldn't take his eyes off her. Because maybe he was starting to see her for who she really was; 

A broken girl who so desperately wanted to fix herself. A girl with beautiful opinions that she wanted to scream from the rooftops. 

She just couldn't show it, and that was something he would never understand. He never grew up like that, he had free speech, he had free movements and he was never going to be in a position like she was. He was never going to have to marry someone and he was never going to be a pretty face for the rest of the Pureblood Society to judge, he was never going to make a decision that could cost him his life. 

But he would. In a few years to come, one decision would change it all. And so would she. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter than the others! I hope you enjoy it though :) The pace is going to up a bit now with James and Katerina and I'm going to have some more 1 on 1 time with the two of them! 
> 
> Hope everyone's well, please leave comments!


	8. Malapropos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of place.
> 
> Hey! I did re-update James' bit of this chapter so please scroll down and read that again! I got some feedback changed this part hopefully for the better and Im really glad I got the feedback as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8 | Impress Te | **

_"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." - Jane Austen __

_ **'KATERINA'** _

"Was that you and Brooks walking into the great hall together?" Gloss jumped down her throat as soon as she sat down at the table. Several heads turned towards their conversation but Katerina glared at most of them, heads turning just as fast as they had come. "Oh spill, Katerina darling! I haven't had a good gossip in a few days." Gloss leaned in eagerly, "Are you official? Do your family know?" She gasped suddenly, "Are you shagging?" 

Katerina rolled her eyes, reaching for for the Yorkshire puddings, "No, Gloss, we aren't shagging, nor are we official. And my family do happen to know a bit about him, my Aunt is doing a check on his family. We have to be thorough." The girl in front of her nodded approvingly, "But he did ask me to Hogsmeade again." She added grinning and Gloss' mouth propped open. 

"Oh you little diva!" Gloss cried excitedly, bouncing her leg in joy, "Is it the one before Halloween?" Katerina nodded and Gloss squealed in delight, grabbing her hand, "Oh we have to ask to go shopping before that, maybe you can borrow some of my clothes?" Katerina raised her eyes at Gloss' words, as much as she loved Gloss, her clothes were another matter. 

They were beautiful clothes, truly, just too silver and white and pink for Katerina. Not that she didn't wear silver, or white, or even pink (they were all lovely colours) it's just, Gloss' whole wardrobe was those three shades. A little too... eccentric for Katerina. Though it suited Gloss absolutely perfectly. "Thank you, Gloss. We can plan tomorrow since we're going on Saturday." 

"Going where on Saturday?" Natalia said as she slipped into the seat next to Gloss, grabbing a piece of bread and eating it less than delicately. Katerina rolled her eyes but answered with a small grin and dropped the name, "Finally plucked up the courage then? Good for him. I'll be you'll have a wonderful time on your date, I can see it now-" 

As Natalia talked, Katerina zoned out slightly and her eyes tried to find Oliver at the Hufflepuff table but they merely landed on someone else instead, who was funnily enough staring at her. She felt her eyes narrow on instinct as her eyes met the hazel ones of James Potter, his grin making her suspicious. But he merely winked at her (which completely disturbed her) and turned back to his conversation with Gryffindor Black. Katerina licked her lips lightly and her mouth twitched when she saw Gryffindor Black's hand under the table intertwined with Remus Lupin's. 

God she was a sucker for romance. 

"-She's not even listening." Lilith's voice sounded from next to Katerina, "Too busy staring at Ol-i-ver!" Katerina rolled her eyes and elbowed her lightly, "Uh, rude." 

Katerina smirked before turning towards Lilith, "Speaking of rude, where's your ever so lovely boyfriend who, to my happiness, is normally with you?" 

Lilith glared at her, picking up a potato haughtily (something Katerina thought was quite funny because Lilith managed to make picking up a potato look snobby), "He's in a meeting with Professor Slughorn. About his career." She added on, straightening her back, "He needs top marks to make it into the Ministry-" 

"Wait," Katerina cut in, "I thought he had his dad for that?" The other girls snickered and Lilith glared at her harshly, "I'm sure he'll be brilliant Lilith dear!" She teased, smiling and as she turned away she caught Evan Rosier's hard stare. Katerina quickly turned her head back round and took a more seriously approach, "Honestly Lilith, he'll be fine. You're marrying a man who's going to do wonderful." 

The girls around her looked at her stunned, raised eyebrows and wide eyes, before they collected themselves. "I think that's the first nice thing you've said about Parkinson." Gloss murmured. "Yeah, definitely..." she trailed off quietly, "But never mind that! I have news, my brother is getting married!" The girls turned to her interested, knowing that this meant a wedding party that they would attend, "A Pureblood lady from America. Apparently she's brilliant, Adrianne Hartley." 

Natalia clapped lightly from her seat, "A wedding! We've got Lucius and Narcissa's wedding over summer and then your brother's will be...?" 

"April I believe. Quite soon, isn't it? Well he's quite ready and so is she. I'm extremely excited to meet her over Christmas, from the letter's he's written she sounds wonderful." Gloss chatted excitedly and Ophelia came and joined her side, looking equally pleased. "I suppose you got the news as well?" Gloss asked her and Ophelia nodded joyfully. 

Katerina tuned out whatever was coming next because she would rather spend an hour with James Potter yapping then with Ophelia Greengrass yapping. Either was it was pretty torturous, but the latter just seemed that much worse. Her thoughts of spending an hour with the two worst people were interrupted by someone standing in her view. She looked up to see Oliver standing rather uncomfortably. "Hello." She said snapping her head up to meet his eyes. 

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hey. Are you finished dinner?" Katerina looked at he dessert that had popped up in front of her and she grabbed a piece of chocolate tart, taking a bite and standing up. 

"Yep. What's up?" She asked as they walked away, ignoring the grinning faces of the girls behind her. 

"I've got a detention to cover and I was wondering if you'd uh... well spend it with me? For company of course and if you don't want to-" He trailed off awkwardly. Katerina laughed lightly and nodded, dusting off her fingers. 

"Do you mind if I quickly grab something from the Slytherin common room?" He nodded and they quickly walked towards the Dungeons, Katerina whispering the password and grabbing her book and Alchemy notes. She would go over them whilst they were covering detention. 

They walked together, after she had gotten her notes, down the slightly chilly stone corridors. Small conversations and light laughs as they rounded the corner where the detention would be held. Katerina had no idea who they were covering, but in all honesty... she didn't really mind because Oliver was there. It was odd at how quickly she had begun to like his company. And after the Hogsmeade date, a few days after, she found herself missing it. 

But she wasn't going to admit that yet. "Please tell me that you've read One Hundred and One Potions." Oliver groaned as Katerina admitted she hadn't read the best seller _Remedy Potions and A Tale For Them_, she'd heard all about it though. How each potion came with a cute little tale, the recipe and the uses of it. 

In answer to his question though, "Of course I have. I'm not uncultured." She said haughtily, slipping into the seat next to Oliver, "Besides, it's one of the best Potions book and doesn't bother with the whole tale nonsense that the other has." Though, she had wanted to read the potions book with all the tales in... it seemed a good read.

"Nonsense?" Oliver scoffed, "They're not nonsense, you're nonsense for thinking-" 

A clicking of a tongue interrupted them, "Oh come on Brooks, she's not nonsense." Katerina scowled as soon as she heard that voice. Dear Merlin, James Potter was around her far too often these days. 

"He's the detention we're covering?" Katerina turned to Oliver glared, an accusing hand pointed in the direction of Potter. Oliver nodded meekly, licking his lips nervously and scratching his inner arm, "I'm leaving." She stood up quickly, ready to turn on her heel, "I've been seeing _way _too much of you recently four eyes. It's tiring and exhausting." She muttered accusingly. 

Oliver grimaced slightly and his hand reached out for her hand, "Come on Katerina, please stay?"

Katerina glowered at James from under her eyelashes before turning back to face the Hufflepuff, "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to him." Oliver sighed but complied, nodding. 

"Can you try though?" He asked tentatively. 

She seemed to consider it for a second, looking back between Oliver and James with a blank look on her face before replying, "No." She said smiling nicely, a little too nicely considering how harsh her no was. "I'll be nice to him when the world is coming to an end." Then she slipped back into the seat gracefully as James too sat down. 

"Oh come on, Morozov. We've had some good conversations, you walked me back to Gryffindor-" 

She cut him off with a cold glare, "We argued the whole way back to Gryffindor, and the only reason why I walked you back was because you cannot be trusted to walk around Hogwarts alone. You're a danger to society." Katerina snapped. "Now, shut your mouth Potter and do your detention." Oliver huffed but Katerina paid no attention to it, just glaring at James until he finally stuck his head down. 

But just because he had his head down didn't mean he stopped talking, "You know Morozov, I think we could be really good... well friends is an overstatement but I reckon acquaintances." He said, eyes still set on his work as he spoke nonchalantly. 

"Piss of Potter." She snapped, "We would never be friends, nor acquaintances." 

"Is that a challenge?" He asked her cheekily, finally raising his head. 

Katerina mustered the biggest glare she possibly could before deadpanning, "No. You wouldn't win either way." 

"I think you're just scared that you would actually want me to be your friend or acquaintance." He replied smirking. 

Oliver sighed deeply at their bickering but before he could tell either of them to be quiet, (it was Detention after all) Katerina replied, "Do your worst, Four Eyes, I'll never be your acquaintance, nor friend." 

He laughed, the actual idiot laughed and smiled, "Oh I'll change that." 

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Oliver who was looking at them with his eyebrows raised but she only shook her head and carried on scratching her quill on the parchment. Oliver and her talked quietly between themselves as the time slipped past by. But Katerina was slightly distracted, was Potter actually going to try and befriend her?

Why? It wasn't as if he was actually going to get anywhere, was it? He would try, (if he did) then quickly find it was useless and give up. At least, that's what she hoped. "-Katerina?" Oliver inquired and her head snapped back towards him, her mind regaining focus. 

"Sorry?" He shook his head, only pointing to the clock and Katerina began to pack her things away, questions slipping through her mind. 

Oliver shuffled his feet nervously and Katerina looked at him with raised eyebrows, "I'm really sorry, I would walk you back but-" 

"It's fine." She smirked, rolling her eyes playfully. "I can handle myself." She added more seriously, lifting her chin higher and if Oliver noticed her change in attitude, he didn't comment, he just smiled and took her bag from her as she stood up.

She gestured for it back but he shook his head, "I'll carry it to the door." Katerina rolled her eyes but complied, thanking him as they exited the class and started walking down to the Slytherin common room. It was peaceful until she felt a presence by her side. "Oh Merlin, Potter, I just spent a whole hour in your presence, can you please bugger off?" 

Potter looked mildly affronted but Katerina knew it was a sham, "Oh what kind of acquaintance would I be if I didn't walk you back to your common room?" 

"A good one because I don't want you to." She told him, turning her head away from him and missing his almost fond smile. "Now, bugger off!" She said again, bringing a book out of her bag and hitting him on the shoulder with it, "Seriously! Your presence is annoying and just... there." Katerina gestured with her hand, wrinkling her nose and Potter laughed. 

Pushing her hand down slowly, "Oh come on, Morozov, don't you like the company?" 

She rolled her eyes, shifting her shoulder away from his, "I do like company, just not _the _company right now." Katerina smiled pleasantly at him and James sighed and stopped speaking. However, he didn't stop walking with her, he just babbled away about the stupidest things that Katerina couldn't care less about. Though she did find out he supported Bulgaria in Quidditch. But not even when they reached the dungeons did he stop speaking.

She kept sneaking suspicious glances at him and it finally dawned on her, "Okay. Bye now." She stopped abruptly and James looked surprised. "Bye." Katerina gave him a look as if to say, _get the hell out of here. Now. _She knew that he probably only wanted the password, the password so he could get into the common room and reck havoc. Idiot.

"But- we're not there!" He struggled but quickly gave up because she was giving him one of her looks. He sighed and complied, grinning at her, "Well, it was a pleasure. See you tomorrow Morozov!" And with that, he walked away whistling. Katerina was bewildered but she just shook her head, whispering the password as she walked towards the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin who looked down at her curiously. 

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped, "You might be the founder of the house I was sorted into, but you're a portrait, so you can't judge me." 

He chuckled before swinging open and letting her walk through. As soon as she made it through the doors though, Gloss and Lilith pounced on her. Rambling questions tumbling out of their mouths while Natalia stood there with her arms crossed smirking, Katerina rolling her eyes and pretending to be exasperated before filling every detail about her and Oliver's little detention chat. 

Just leaving out that fact that James Potter was there. It wasn't as if it was a big deal, and it was best left unsaid either way. 

As she spoke, Rosier looked over to them and Katerina smiled at him, keeping her repressed feelings of dislike for him behind a smile which he bought, smiling (it was more of a nasty smirk, but probably the best he would do) back at her. She raised an eyebrow before turning back to the conversation, gossiping and giggling just as a Pureblood lady would behave. Though gossiping wasn't exactly a good thing, but it was expected when you were a _girl. _

What utter shit. 

***

Katerina guided her finger along the page she was reading, her cereal pushed to the side as she drowned in the knew knowledge. She knew what she was reading probably was not for the breakfast table, but everyone else in her dorm had eaten earlier and she had come down late. It was a weekend, of course she was going to sleep in. Tomorrow was her second date (if that's what it was? She didn't really know) with Oliver. But today was for herself.

Her eyes floundered as she stared at the picture of the blood on the piece of glass. It had made her shiver but what she was reading was for her benefit, when the time came, she would need this. She would need to protection, even if it meant resorting to something forbidden. Something deeply forbidden like Blood Magic.

That wasn't to say she hadn't been taught it by her tutors over the summer, she had learnt the basics of it. Her Uncle had insisted, but even her Aunt had been weary. Her Aunt was the one that knew Katerina best, that knew her self-survival and ambition, the cunning that ran through her veins. She wasn't wrong though, Katerina _had _taken an interest. Just not for the reasons her Aunt would think. Possibly, for the exact opposite. 

"Reading at the breakfast table? I must say, I didn't think that type of material was your cup of tea..." Rosier drawled as he sat down opposite her. Katerina looked up and closed the book slowly, her eyes drifting around the hall to see only a few people on each table. 

She coughed lightly, slipping the book onto the bench, "It's not really. I prefer less... gory books, such as defensive spells." Katerina told him, keeping a steady voice and face. She truthfully didn't mind those types of books, they were interesting. Maybe it was a little dark, her interest in them, but if you found something interesting, who had the right to tell you to stop? Rosier didn't, but she'd let him have it. "It's just something my tutor covered with me over the summer."

He nodded sincerely, the teasing off his face, "I understand. It's good you're working very hard, you'd be a very good wife." Katerina bristled at the comment but smiled falsely, trying to take it as a compliment. "In fact, your ambition to do more is quite endearing and probably quite useful for others." Katerina stilled at his dark voice that had become rather quiet, "But you'd have to prove yourself." 

"Of course." She mumbled, her mouth quite dry. One would have to be blind to miss what he was talking about. The Dark Lord was quite the popular topic in Slytherin, loath as she was to admit it for Slytherin's weren't all bad, they just seemed to be lead down the wrong path. "But as you said, I'd make a good wife, Rosier. But of course, the decision would be up to my betrothed." 

Evan Rosier sent a chilling smile at her, "Well, if you choose me, I think I'd leave the choice up to you." 

She knew exactly what he meant. If she chose him, she would have to choose between destroying her family name and resist joining the Dark Lord, or she would join. Both knew Katerina would never betray her family, but they also both knew she would never join the Dark Lord. It just wasn't her. But Rosier would make her choose. And that made her blood turn cold.

And if she sent a letter home dismissing him, school would be quite rough for the rest of the year. Katerina only prayed that her Aunt would approve of Oliver Brooks, but there was something in her gut that was a sinking feeling. That something wouldn't turn out right. She prayed she was wrong for the first time. "Excuse me, I need to find the girls." She smiled at him before rushing off, trying to keep her footing cool and steady but she was ready to collapse. 

Her heart was beating fast, the colour slowing draining from her face as she thought about a dark, black, inky mark on her skin. She peered down at the skin on her left arm, the beautiful, clear skin that she hoped would never be tainted. She prayed her hope would not be crushed. "Alright Morozov?" Came a voice from in front of her and her head snapped up, "Looking a bit peaky." He grinned at her and Katerina swallowed. 

"I'm a naturally pale person." She told him coldly, trying her best to get away from James Potter who seemed to have a knack for showing up whenever she didn't want him. "Please leave me alone." Katerina told him, her voice coming out meeker than she had expected, Salazar, the last thing she wanted was to show weakness in front of Potter. 

He scratched something from under his eye, furrowing his brows in confusion, "Are you alright?" He asked her carefully. 

She whirled around, "Do you care?" Katerina snapped loudly, glowering at him and James stepped back, "I didn't think so." 

"Wait!" He called as she began to storm away, "Take your anger out on me, as an acquaintance." He tried to joke but this was the wrong thing to say. 

"I am not your acquaintance. And I will not take my anger out on you, because for once, it's not directed at you." She growled, "Get out of my sight before I hex you into an oblivion." She drew her wand threateningly and he sighed, nodding and walking away dejectedly. 

Katerina clenched her fists angrily before disappearing into a broom closet, casting a silencing charm and kicking the wall so hard she her toes crack. She groaned as she slipped onto the floor, wishing the tears that slowly slipped out of her eyes to just slip back in. But they stayed. And she sobbed into her arms, tired and exhausted from it all. 

** _'JAMES'_ **

When he had accepted the challenge he had given himself of 'befriending' Katerina Morozov, he did not think about the snapper temper that came with it. In fact, it barely even crossed his mind until she had pointed her wand at, then he had remembered. It's not like she was known for having a horrid temper, she never shouted, Katerina only glared, snapped and threatened with her wand. 

Not just threaten, he supposed. She had hexed a couple of people... but never unprovoked. Still, he'd never heard her shout and was quite thankful for it. For if she looked scary and angry then, he didn't exactly want to know what it was like to face a shouting, furious Katerina. Though sometimes, the worst and the most expressive types of anger were the silent ones. Something Katerina seemed to specialise in. 

She wasn't silent, she just... didn't raise her voice. But her voice was always cold and dark, making you shiver and grow goosebumps in places you didn't know you could. She was chilling in a way that wasn't necessarily Bellatrix Lestrange scary, it was more apprehension. No one could guess her next move, it was a win or loose situation. And most often, you had to choose losing to win.

But that was besides the point, James now had to take her temper into account and find out exactly what made her a ticking time bomb. He had to find her quirks, what angered her and frustrated her to no end. It couldn't be that hard, she did get mad quite a bit. Well, towards him really. 

He pushed open the Gryffindor common room door, the Fat Lady singing happily, and dragged his feet upstairs, "Alright Wormtail?"

Peter nodded, sighing before deflating and looking at James cautiously, "I actually have a question." James nodded for him to continue, "How do I... woo a girl?" 

James raised his eyebrows and walked over to his friends bed, sitting down and flopping back, "Well, you have to find out what they like a dislike, not in a creepy way though, naturally. You need to pay attention too them, but not too much or that's considered stalking-" 

"Gifts?" Peter asked eagerly, "Should I send her gifts?" 

He licked his lips, sitting up slowly, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea..." James desperately tried to find interest in Peter's love problems but all he could think about was when he would get to see Katerina again, when she was by the water of course. He could feel himself slowly getting more and interested to hear her opinions and to see their variation, but every time she voiced them away from the water, he couldn't help but think her voice was slightly strained. 

It was probably just his imagination though because she was a pureblood, and her family was all about pure blood. James shook his head, turning back to see Peter still rambling on. He liked the fact his friend had finally found someone to treasure, Peter needed that and James knew he would treat them extremely well. He was the type of person to love someone unconditionally. 

"Pete, I'm really glad you found someone to treasure and who will treasure you." James told him earnestly and Peter turned a light pink. Suddenly something on the map caught his eye and he jumped over to look at it, "Ah, I must be on my way." The boy opposite him looked at him as if he was crazy but James paid him no attention, just slipping his trainers on and shoving the map into his pocket. 

She was by the water. James knew exactly what this meant, she needed peace of mind and a stag to rant to. Who was he to deny her that pleasure? 

He shouted bye to Peter as he scrambled down the stairs, Marlene and Lily walking past him and looking as if he was bonkers with the wickedly happy grin on his face. James sprinted through corridor, his name on the map passing two boys in a broom closet, but he missed that detail because he was just far too focused on _her. _


End file.
